


On a Promise

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, BH doesn’t understand modern things, BH has a tail, Black Hat is missing his hat and memories, Black Hat thinks he is a deity, Clothing optional for BH, Confusion, Danger, Domestic Fluff, Egyptian AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flug is tired, Flug losing his mind, He can and will use it, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mix of ic and ooc, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Silly and serious, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WH is suffering from a burnout, trapped in the catacombs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: When one of Flug’s newest inventions gets discovered, angry clients trap him deep in the catacombs of a dig site. Flug is prepared to die, but what he doesn’t expect is for there to be someone deep beneath the ground with him. A being named Black Hat who thinks that he is an ancient deity, and believes that Flug is there to commune with him.Centuries of being alone put Black Hat out of touch with the modern world. Flug is aware that people will be out to get him when he eventually reaches the surface. Having his life threatened is bad enough, but Flug also begins to feel something toward the powerful yet confused ancient being he brings home with him.The only problem Flug has apart from people gunning for him on his return is getting Black Hat to understand that what he does in the modern world has consequences. And that not everyone believes Black Hat to be a god.*CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*





	1. Misfortune on a Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have tumbled down the hole of another au. I have no regrets and must share it.

Waking tied up, gagged and blindfolded was not what the scientist wanted to experience on a Friday morning. Wriggling within the rope, Flug soon gave up on the idea of escape. It was useless. He was too tightly bound. As often as he was kidnapped for his ability to create nearly anything, Flug knew that this shouldn’t have come as a surprise. But in any case...

Flug couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.

_Again_.

This had to be the fifth kidnapping the scientist had the displeasure to experience and it wasn’t even halfway through the year.

Flug was incredibly frustrated. He had been so close to putting the finishing touches to one of his most important inventions to date. And instead of being able to see the device to completion, here he was, ever so rudely torn from it.Flug remembered that he had gone to bed earlier than was usual for him, in order to work off the worst of the sleepless nights he’d had while building his invention. But one did not always anticipate former buyers of your inventions to come back. No doubt they were pissed off that an invention broke down and no longer worked. That had to be the reason he’d been so rudely treated in this manner. It had unfortunately happened before.

But a broken invention was not Flug’s problem. He’d even clearly stated in the contract for selling it that he guaranteed the machine would work on arrival to the buyers. That any breakdowns for misusing or overworking the equipment was not his problem. From the large bump on the back of his head, the buyers of an invention apparently thought that it _was_ his problem. 

Being knocked over the head as he was just rousing himself from sleep was a little unusual, based off his previous kidnappings. Flug was used to normally being blackmailed into leaving the safety of his lab. From there on, he would either be tied up or ushered into a car or other vehicle.

“You awake, doc?”

Flug couldn’t help but let out a derisive laugh around the gag. There wasn’t a shred of sympathy in the speaker’s voice. Unfortunately, the laugh led to another strike to Flug’s head, and another loss of consciousness.When he next woke, the scientist was almost cold. Flug gave a shiver over the drop in temperature. What was going on? Where was he? A hand landed on the scientist’s shoulder to give it an unfriendly squeeze.

“You’re a lot more trouble than you’re worth, doc. Despite being so damn good at tinkering and making shit, my boss said we needed to make ya disappear. Your most recent device could make millions and we don’t want you getting any ideas about giving that tech to heroes or villains. And what better way to make you vanish than to leave ya in a tomb as far down as we can get ya?” There was a nasty snigger. “You were set to come out to the desert on a dig in a few days anyway. Remember that? Somethin’ about consulting what was found on a dig and if it could be useful in a design for one of your machines? Leaving ya here for a dead body to be found years from now works out well for us, as the insurance payout to the lab will come a couple months after your ‘death’. Not that anyone would doubt you fallin’ to yer death in a place like this. There are plenty of dangerous spots and no one would question it.”

Flug recalled being asked to go to a dig site. But the man’s words about insurance money made a cold dread icier than the air around him settle deep in his gut. There was no doubt in his mind that those that financed his lab saw his use come to an end. Saw through his lies. They knew. They had to have known that he was trying to make enough money to get in with a hero or villain. To have more freedom to create what he would. As he was gagged at present, Flug could say nothing in his defense. Not that words seemed like they would do him any good.

“Nothing personal, doc, but you jumped over the line instead of toeing it. Too bad. Ya should have just been a good little scientist and did as you were told.”

Flug had a really bad feeling about this and he really, really didn’t like the sound of a tomb. Or catacombs. Or holes in the sand covered floors. The scientist had been reluctant to go out to consult in the first place and had only agreed because the money that could be made was a lure he couldn’t resist. But there had been worries. What if Flug ended up trapped in a chamber from accidentally setting off an ancient booby trap? It was a fear of his and now it seemed like he was to live through something much worse. Flug winced as the hand gripped his shoulder painfully tight before forcefully dragging him upright. 

“We’ll make sure that your inventions are put to good use. And to make use any of those blueprints that you had all locked up. If you somehow get out of here, don’t think ya won’t just up and vanish as soon as yer found.” The hand let go of Flug’s shoulder and gave him a rough shove squarely in the back. “Good-bye, Doctor Kenning Flug Slys.”

Flug let out a muffled scream as he felt himself pitch forward, and hit the ground. Instead of coming to an abrupt halt, Flug began to tumble down.

And further down.

Flug fell a long ways from what he could tell, even as he was being thrown against walls and rough ground as if he were a rag doll. He fell for what felt like eternity. When Flug finally came to a rest, he was barely conscious and in quite a lot of pain.

Flug whimpered as he struggled to rise before he let himself sag back down. It hurt to  move, and he was still painfully bound by rope.Flug couldn’t see anything because of the blindfold and he bit down on the gag, helpless with no way to defend himself. He felt a myriad of emotions. Anger and betrayal over what the man had said to him, for one. Flug knew that he was being left for dead. That it was expected that he would perish down here. That he was being punished for going beyond what he was told to do in the laboratory. For what Flug had been planning to do. There was also a great deal of fear because Flug had no idea where he was. Or rather, he wasn’t sure where in the dig site he had been left to die.

Time seemed to crawl by, and Flug tired out fully as he attempted on and off to free himself. His arms and wrists felt rubbed raw from the thrashing he’d built up the energy for some hours ago. Tears pricked at the corner of Flug’s eyes. He was exhausted and it felt unfair that he couldn’t even get stock of his surroundings to know what he could possibly do. He had fallen down from a good height and it was amazing that he wasn’t more hurt than he appeared to be. Flug felt that it was doubtful that he could even hope to escape wherever he was without proper tools. Some of the fall had been at a steep angle.

All thought ground to a halt when something scraped along the floor nearby. An odd swishing sound, as if someone were dragging their feet. Flug choked back a scream when he heard a voice, hoarse from disuse, speak in an unfamiliar language.

Who was down there with him? There shouldn’t have been anyone else in the dig site until a few days from now. And certainly there should not have been anyone as far down as Flug appeared to be.

The voice spoke in its hoarse, almost rattling tone again, before quieting. 

Flug whimpered again when something brushed against his body, as if whatever was down here with him was curious about why he was there and what Flug was wearing. What was he wearing, anyway?A shirt and a vest...the paper bag over his head to hide his identity with goggles...a airplane adorned beanie over the top of his head.Shoes...his jeans.Nothing out of the ordinary...but the hand touching him...

It didn’t feel...normal. 

Flug flinched as the gag and the blindfold were removed in an almost impatient manner. 

The voice spoke again. Demanding something in that language in a hoarse voice. 

Flug struggled to free his arms, desperately needing to switch the goggles he wore over to night vision. Right now, all he could see was darkness and a glowing red eye fixed on him. Whatever was down there with him seemed to understand his dilemma, and...and cut through the ropes binding his arms as if they were nothing. Flug didn’t even care that his legs were still bound as he hastily reached up and fumbled for his goggles with shaky hands.

The scientist almost regretted it, as seeing the creature crouched before him was difficult to comprehend in its alien-like appearance.

Dark skin could be seen from what little clothing the being wore, and the short cloth around its narrow waist was held in place by a decorative belt. A mostly golden tail that was forked at the end flicked back and forth across the floor in what appeared to be curiosity. There was a large collar draped around the being’s neck to almost its shoulder, a tiny top hat embedded in the upper part of the collar. Claws topped its fingers and talons scraped restlessly against the dirt. A black and red headdress sat atop the beings head, and horns or ears protruded from its head through the holes in the headdress.

The creature’s right eye stared intently at every minute motion Flug made. The left eye was a blank socket. Thin eyebrows arched over and off of the creature’s face and twitched as the being opened its mouth again. 

It made what appeared to be demands in the same grinding, hoarse voice, and that was when Flug saw it.

Fangs. 

Green tinted, very sharp fangs and a forked tongue that flicked out as the creature looked at Flug expectantly.

“What...” Flug stared at the fangs, and to prevent his brain from shutting down, began to babble. “What are you? Where did you come from? Are you going to kill me? Eat me?” Flug swallowed nervously. “Your fangs do seem to point to the idea that you eat meat. Please don’t eat me. I’m probably stringy and not very nutritional because I don’t eat right.”Flug pressed against the wall nearest to him as the being inched closer. “Please. I didn’t mean to intrude. Someone left me here to die. I’m sorry if I shouldn’t be here but I didn’t have a choice. Please. I have no idea where I am. _Please_ don’t kill me.” 

The creature frowned at the words, cocking its head to one side and then the other before working its jaw. It then began to speak the same language as Flug, even though the creature’s words sounded a little stilted, as if speaking in the scientist’s tongue was unfamiliar.

“Why are you in my domain, mortal? What reason have you to seek me out, after all the centuries of silence from your kind?”

Flug didn’t hear anything else, because his poor mind had finally been completely overwhelmed, and instead of responding to the creature, Flug felt faint and collapsed.  A startled hiss issued out of the creature and the sound followed Flug into the welcoming darkness that came with a loss of consciousness.


	2. Contact

It had been such a long time since Black Hat had seen any living being up close. It was surreal, as if he were in a dream. That if he closed his eye, the mortal before him would vanish, and Black Hat would be all alone once more. But this was really happening. It wasn’t a dream. The mortal laid out on the dirty floor before him in some forgotten passageway was real.

A real, breathing mortal was in Black Hat’s presence. Someone was there in the darkness with him other than his own shadow. 

It was...a good change of pace.

Claws reached out to caress the strange garments the human wore, though Black Hat’s sharp claw tips caught now and again in the tears that were there.  Black Hat’s eye narrowed, taking in each rip that was torn into the rather expensive-looking finery the mortal wore. The man was covered in dust and dirt, indicating he had either been dragged or had fallen. There were also faint tremors that ran through the human at Black Hat’s light, curious touches.

The oddest of all about the mortal’s appearance was the strange material over the human’s head. But Black Hat’s senses had not yet failed him. The mortal was giving off the scent of a human.

A jangle of jewelry accompanied the movement of Black Hat’s body as he retracted his hand, tapping a bare knee idly. Where had this mortal come from? The deity craned his head back to look up, and that was where Black Hat spitted a hole in the ceiling. It was likely that this mortal could have fallen from a chamber somewhere overhead. But the bindings that were still around the human’s legs...and the ones that had bound his arms. When taken into account with the gag and the blindfold from before...it didn’t seem likely that he had purposefully fallen.

Was this mortal a sacrifice? A prisoner of some heinous crime? A believer searching for guidance?

The mortal had spoken rapidly in strange words unfamiliar to Black Hat. But those words had been enough for the deity to change his pattern of speaking in order to question the man.Black Hat had not anticipated the mortal would pass out. Was he injured? 

Black Hat moved slowly closer, with a wary flick of his tail. He hadn’t seen anyone up close and personal for centuries, and the last meeting with another powerful deity like himself hadn’t ended well. Black Hat had killed someone and that had brought the wrath of the other being on him, trapping him beneath the surface of the world. Trapping him with little hope to escape without being sought out and taken on by some mortal.

Was this a sign? After so much time had passed?

Was Black Hat to care for this mortal and receive his freedom in the process? To be bound to accompany this mortal to the surface, and find out what fate awaited him as soon as the mortal no longer sought his guidance? There were too many questions that came to Black Hat’s mind and there was no one to ask them to but an unconscious mortal who may or may not be there under his own will.

A trap, then?

Black Hat grasped for something in his mind that was just out of reach, but dismissed it when it would not make itself known to him . The deity knew what he had to do while he waited for the human to wake up. Black Hat crouched back down next to the mortal, the upside down triangular tips of his ears dipping backwards across the back of his head as his tail swished back and forth uneasily.

An echo of another memory flitted by but was lost as the deity froze in place as his senses caught something. Ears shot straight up as Black Hat twisted in place, eye narrowed and teeth bared in warning. A sensation of being watched crawled up his spine, but when Black Hat checked all around, he found that none were there in the darkness but himself and the human.With a shake of his head that jangled his jewelry and collar, Black Hat slipped his arms under the human and carefully lifted him up. The deity stilled when the mortal turned over and pressed his face against his bare chest with a sigh. 

Ah. 

Tired. 

That Black Hat could understood.

He would let the mortal sleep and when he woke, Black Hat would speak of the human’s presence in his realm. The deity about faced and walked through the shadows of a nearby wall, bringing the human with him.Black Hat emerged in a large cavern carved out long ago, where he resided in darkness most days. But a snap of his fingers lit the torches all around the chamber with barely a thought. And despite the lack of use, the torches burned brightly. 

Black Hat swept past treasure and other finery that was littered about the cavernous space. Trudged past old tributes and the like until he came up to a large pedestal carved from rock in one corner. It was covered in linens and other soft objects that Black Hat sometimes came across through his countless wanderings through the dark of these catacombs. Due to his curse, or what he believed to be a curse, Black Hat was unable to approach mortals who did not specifically come to the desert to seek out his shrine. Mortals who were able to find their way through all the passages carved into the ground that led to him. This mortal in his arms was an anomaly, as Black Hat was able to approach him.

It was different.

Suspicious.

Black Hat’s clawed fingers absently traced the human’s arms in thought. The deity would be sure to thoroughly question the mortal when he was awake. And Black Hat would make sure that the human could speak his own language. The deity was not going to struggle with the unfamiliar language if he didn’t have to. For now, the human would be allowed to rest on the soft cocoon of linens Black Hat had acquired over the years. But first, those dirty clothes would have to go. Black Hat set the human down in the ground and removed the clothing, until the human only wore odd undergarments. Black Hat methodically used a small piece of cloth to wipe away any remaining dirt before he was satisfied. 

The mortal was placed on the soft linen, and Black Hat watched as he buried within the material with a soft sound. The deity looked the human over and found the man to be far to pale to live full time in a desert climate. He was also rather skinny and looked to be generally unhealthy all around. No strength in this one at all. A breeze would knock him over and any riots in the street would crush him.

Had this man come to him for help, or was it just a coincidence that he was there?

Again, Black Hat reminded himself that this human had been bound tightly, gagged and blindfolded. Whoever had brought him to this place clearly meant for the human not to escape. But as before, Black Hat could only speculate and could form no other opinions until the man woke up.The deity stood alongside the pedestal and stared at the slumbering human unblinkingly.

The moral was asleep for a very long time before he finally showed signs of waking.And when he did, Black Hat’s ears snapped down at the high pitched yelp and subsequent sobs of fear. A pang of annoyance flashed through Black Hat and he bared his fangs at the mortal in irritation. That didn’t help matters but at least the human went quiet with a pathetic whimper as he wrapped himself in the linens and made himself as small as possible.

The human issued out a series of what sounded like rapid pleads, stumbling over his words faster and faster as Black Hat loomed closer.

This language barrier was being fixed right now.

Black Hat reached out and cupped a clawed hand beneath the mortal’s chin and muttered an incantation before he let go and spoke imperiously. 

“Cease that crying. You will wake the dead at this rate with that noise.”

The language spell must have worked, as the human forced himself down to a sniffle. The mortal swallowed nervously before he hesitantly lifted his head to make eye contact with Black Hat.

“I can understand you?”

“I transferred my tongue to you so that we may converse.” Black Hat stated, preening a little over his abilities. He didn’t understand why the human made a weird sound then, hand over his mouth, and continued on. “Why are you in my realm, mortal? Why have you sought me out?”

“I-I didn’t mean to c-come here. Someone f-forced me t-to.” The human said in a quiet tone before his voice became bitter. “They left me here to die.”

Black Hat frowned to himself. So the human really didn’t come below the tomb overhead to find him. Odd that the curse laid on him did not cause him pain for interacting with someone. But if this human didn’t come here of his own will, then how had he managed to bypass the curse?

“Who are you? What are you?” The human’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I...this is a lot to take in.”

“Have times changed so much that mortals have forgotten the names of their gods?”Black Hat scoffed over the very thought as he straightened himself up to full height, tail flicking back and forth in pleasure as his ears stood up straight. “I am Set, a god of chaos, of the desert, but I’ve since decided to go by the name Black Hat these past few years.”It was a decision that seemed somehow...wrong, and yet right at the same time. A name that instilled a sense of nostalgia, even if Black Hat still had yet to find out why. The deity narrowed his eye at the mortal. “What is the name you go by, mortal?”

“K-Kenning Flug S-Slys. B-but you can j-just call me Flug...”

“Flug...” Black Hat tested the name out before he was suddenly on top of the pedestal alongside the mortal. “Answer me this, Flug. If you have not come here in order to speak me, to seek my counsel, to commune with me...the who chose to bring you here and allowed me to be in your presence? I have tried many times to speak to other mortals but is has been hundreds of years since I spoke to one.”

“I t-told you I was b-brought here against my will.” Flug leaned away from Black Hat as if afraid of being scratched by large claws. 

“No one comes to mind?” The deity pressed. A name. Anything to try and figure this odd encounter out. 

“I...well, it could have been a former buyer of one of my inventions. But I’m not-“

“Who?” Black Hat interrupted impatiently. 

“I worked through a lot of channels but this person could have been loosely connected to the one who funded the laboratory I worked in. The one responsible for leaving me here was most likely my employer...he probably is hoping for a good payout from my supposed death. He would be able to get on the good side of one of the investors through symphony over the loss of an employee like me.” Flug’s lips curved in a sneer beneath the paper bag over his head.

“I don’t think my _former_ employer is going to get any money. I think that...I think the one he’s hoping to get more money from someone in the hero association. If it had been a villain, my employer would have just let me be kidnapped. A villain wouldn’t need to worry about funds to keep me able to work as they would just steal it. And the one who likely funded a majority of my inventions in the lab...the only one I can think of who would have that kind of money is White Hat.”

A few of Flug’s words made no sense but when the human said ‘White Hat’ something seemed to break within Black Hat’s mind. The deity let out an ear-piercing shriek of anger, unable to understand why the name caused him such fury. 

“What does this White Hat look like? Tell me!” Black Hat demanded with a flash of his fangs. There was something in his thoughts again. Something just out of reach, as it always was. The deity wore a confused look as Flug scrambled off the pedestal in only his undergarments and stumbled over to the clothing that Black Hat had set aside to clean at a future time. Black Hat hissed at the strange flat item Flug took out of a pocket, as it made strange sounds and lit the torch lit darkness in a strange light as the human poked at it.

“Is it all right if I come closer?” Flug asked nervously, again appearing to eye the deity’s claws and fangs.

Black Hat inclined his head, and watched as the human inched closer in order to hold the strange item out to show the deity something.

“This is White Hat.”

Black Hat stared at the strange glowing light for a long moment, leaning in closer as his single eye focused on the sight of a being lit by that harsh light. The deity’s lips peeled back in a silent snarl, showing off fang and gum.

It was  _him_.

There was no doubt in Black Hat’s mind that this was the one who laid this wretched curse on him. The other deity may have attired himself in odd garb and hidden his feathers, but there was no doubting that this White Hat was the one responsible. The deity who was the cause of Black Hat’s curse. Only he didn’t know the being as White Hat.

He knew him as Ra.

And after one fateful day so very long ago, Black Hat’s life as he knew it had become the darkness he now existed within. Betrayed and left alone without the ability to have the company of other deities or mortals. To be alone for centuries, waiting on the hope that someone would come seek him out.

There were only two questions that remained in Black Hat’s mind. The first was wondering if White Hat knew that he was there, deep beneath the surface of the desert, lingering on in a hopeless haze, trapped and unable to leave of his own volition. The second was wondering that if White Hat was aware that he was there, then was Flug being dangled in front of Black Hat as a peace offering?  Or was the mortal a part of a very elaborate trap?

Only time would tell, and as it seemed like the mortal wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere under his own power, it meant that Black Hat could question him at his leisure. It appeared that the deity had much to learn of the outside world after all of the centuries that had passed him by. And while Black Hat could pick up on some things from what was left behind by mortals within the many tunnels and tombs, speaking to one directly would be much more efficient. 

One such question came to mind, and Black Hat plucked Flug’s torn up linens from the floor and spoke.

”What manner of garment is this? Why cover your body so much in a desert, when it is ordinarily too hot to cover one’s chest during the day?” Black Hat tilted his head to one side as another thought occurred to him. “And what material is it that you wear as a mask to cover your face?”

Flug’s body language, coupled with the odd circles over where his eyes would be, made quite a delightful response to the deity’s questions. It was a mixture of embarrassment and oddly enough, mirth, as the human seemed to become aware of the fact that Black Hat himself wore very little in the way of clothing. When the human’s gaze seemed to look away with the glowing lights of the circles that were like eyes...it was rather intriguing.

Black Hat decided then and there that he was going to very much enjoy this mortal’s company, trap or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I believe I’m obsessed over this but I’m having fun. Also, there will be chapters in the future that will be from White Hat’s POV from time to time, because he does have a hand in all this, even if he doesn’t necessarily remember, being preoccupied with other things as he is in the present time. (Btw BH won’t always act like he is right now. It’s just the loss of memory that’s keeping him from a more true nature).
> 
> So enjoy the lightheartedness while it lasts. I really can’t say when it’ll do a 180 and be depressing and painful (because I don’t know how long it will take to that point). Hence the silly and serious tag. 
> 
> Also, this will have sporadic updates, as in I don’t know when I will update but when I do you’ll see it.


	3. Liminal Space

Flug had seen many odd things while working in a laboratory. But being in a torch-lit chamber with a nearly naked ancient being? That was definitely up there for one of the weirdest experiences he had ever been subjected to. Had this ancient demon...well, _deity_ , really just asked Flug about his clothing? Surely Black Hat would be more interested in things other than something as mundane as clothes?

"Is the mask you wear over your entire head important for you to live in the desert? It seems as if it would be much too hot."

Flug gaped at Black Hat wordlessly.

Seriously?

That was what Black Hat was concerned about? The heat? He didn't think that Flug was hiding his identity? That most people didn't know what his face looked like, so that he could work in peace? Well...that may not be the case any longer after what had happened, unless he could find someone to work for that wouldn't reveal his identity or try to kill him. 

"You have less words to say than earlier." Black Hat observed, his single eye studying Flug with the same curiously as before.

"I..." Flug quieted for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around himself, shifting from one foot to another anxiously. "Ask me about the, er, 'mask' later. I...I don't want to talk about it right now." Flug was sure that the ancient being would have ignored his request but he didn't.  Flug found that he was grateful that Black Hat didn't try to remove the paper bag. It was something that meant so little to other people but was a big deal for Flug himself. He figured that if he was down here for an extended period of time, Flug would eventually have to take it off. But for now, it appeared that his host was placated by his words, and let the matter lie. 

Good.

This silence allowed for Flug to take the short reprieve to go over some recently gathered facts. Doing something familiar would help Flug to not break down into a panic.  He needed to remain calm. Flug just had to distract himself for a moment by documenting what had happened to him thus far. Facts, he had to go over the facts available to him. Flug needed to keep his thoughts simple.

Practical.

Flug took a breath and let it out before he began to mark things off in his mind in a detached kind of way. 

Trapped deep beneath the desert in the catacombs of some dig site?

Check.

Left for dead because of the discovery of something he planned to do after he finished his newest invention?

Check.

Met an ancient being after somehow _not_ ending up dead from his fall? Discovered by said being who appeared to be like White Hat, despite that being’s belief that he was an ancient deity? Black Hat apparently thinking that Flug was there for a reason, despite the scientist not coming here of his own volition?

Check, check and check.

Flug’s conclusion?

This was most certainly _not_ the kind of  situation he normally would have found himself in on a Friday. It was far from it, by Flug’s standards, as the scientist's usual Friday activities didn't involve someone indirectly trying to kill him. Nor did he happen to regularly meet deities who were more than likely some ancient eldritch demon much like White Hat was.

"This can't be real..." Flug mumbled to himself, which caused Black Hat's tall ears to twitch. 

But it was real, much like the soreness in Flug's body was real. The scientist was honestly surprised that he wasn’t more injured than just bumps, bruises and a few superficial cuts here and there. Flug could have sworn that from how far he tumbled down that he should have died. Or that his phone should have been crushed but somehow survived the fall as well. It really was a wonder that the scientist wasn’t completely panicking yet. Even Flug’s initial reaction to seeing Black Hat down in the dark with him was not at all how the scientist normally would have reacted to something so startling.

It was as if having an attempt on his life had made Flug find the sight of a terrifying-looking ancient being not as upsetting as it should have been. And after having woken up after passing out from how overwhelming the day had been, Flug found that he was surprisingly calm. It helped trying to rationalize things, even if it was hard for Flug to wrap his mind around all of what had transpired. But despite the bleakness of the situation, Flug had learned a rather intriguing fact earlier. 

Black Hat had shown in a very clear way that he knew White Hat in some way. The dark skinned being had certainly made a terrible expression upon seemingly recognizing the poor quality photo of the hero. Like Black Hat wanted to reach through the screen of the phone to throttle White Hat.

Not that Flug blamed him for that reaction. 

The scientist found White Hat to be a bit too...nice, for lack of a better term, considering that he was a demon. Not that Flug had ever directly met or interacted with White Hat. Flug just found it so bizarre to think about the eldritch demonic being as a hero, when it was only White Hat’s clothes and actions that reflected his kind nature. Those sharp teeth, while not as defined as Black Hat’s were an unnerving reminder that behind the friendly facade lurked a monster. 

To Flug, it was obvious that it was only by choice that White Hat was a hero.

White Hat being a hero was one of the reasons Flug had been leaning more toward the path of a villain these past few years. Flug just couldn’t stand the idea of having to interact directly with White Hat, as the demon just seemed too thoughtful and nice to truly be real. There was just too much good White Hat, and besides, it seemed like the demon already had a scientist working for him. Albeit under duress, as said scientist was a criminal and had apparently been trying to kill White Hat on and off for years.It was amazing, in a way, that White Hat put up with the man. Probably thought he could be redeemed or something. Turned away from the path of villainy or some drivel like that.

Flug sighed and gave his head a little shake. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on what was going on in the world, and who White Hat chose to employ against their will. Right now, the scientist knew that he had to focus on where he was, who he was with, and hopefully, how to find a way out of this place. Flug remained standing in place next to his clothes, hand gripping his cell phone tight as he stared down at Black Hat. 

The deity had long since crouched in order to prod at the scientist's clothing.

Flug had since gotten over the brief embarrassment of the deity’s words about his clothing and wearing so much in the desert. The scientist had come to the realization that the deity had likely asked because he wore so little himself. While Black Hat was occupied, Flug retreated to the pedestal and its many linens to watch the deity in silence. The scientist clutched the phone his chest and stifled a hysterical giggle the longer he watched the scene unfold before him.

Black Hat had just brought forth one of the tennis shoes in the pile and scrutinized it closely.

Oh _no_.

Flug wasn't sure he could keep silent over what he witnessed. 

The deity brought the shoe level with his eye, and appeared to sniff it as his forked tongue flicked out just short of the shoe. Black Hat then turned this way and that, as if memorizing its shape and appearance. With a careful hook of two claws, Black Hat pulled at one of the shoelaces, as if he found them to be the most fascinating things in the world. He began to tug and maneuver one shoelace until he got it free. With a pleased little grin, Black Hat held it between his claws, before he flicked the item around. The deity frowned to himself before dropping the shoelace on the floor and returning to his inspection of the shoe.

Flug nearly lost his mind over the way the tip of Black Hat’s tail began to slowly wave back and forth on the ground in apparent excitement as he found the insert inside of the shoe. The scientist couldn’t take it anymore. Flug still had battery life on his phone and he couldn't resist beginning to record the deity as Black Hat continued to inspect the shoe.

With an intense look of concentration, Black Hat bit lightly down on a thin lip as he pulled the insert of the shoe out. Black Hat waggled it to and fro, head tilting to the side as he watched it flip back and forth. The deity's ears gave with a forward flick as his eye followed the movement. A clawed thumb pressed down on the sole of the shoe insert.A thin brow quirked as the material gave beneath Black Hat’s thumb. 

Flug continued to record the deity, watching as the shoe insert was absently set aside and the second shoelace was removed in the same careful manner as before. Oh, this was just too much. A being who thought he was a god giving a plain ordinary shoe such a thorough and gentle inspection, like the shoe was a precious commodity. The longer Flug recorded, the more the scientist was was dying to bring Black Hat to a lab, just to document the his reaction to the unfamiliar scenery.

Black Hat seemed unaware of Flug recording his actions. The deity continued to inspect and prod the shoelace before he swung the material around and around until it smacked him in the face. Black Hat bared his fangs briefly before hissing something as the shoelace was dropped alongside the other one. The deity went back to the shoe as he had pulled the lip up to peer inside. Black Hat then maneuvered the shoe around to look at it as a whole, as if attempting to piece together in his mind the way it was made and put together. 

Flug lost the battle and let out a breathless laugh, which drew the deity’s attention to him. Flug snapped his mouth shut and gave Black Hat a wary look, hoping he hadn’t offended him. Flug did, however, keep the phone recording. The scientist felt the need to document this as best he could, even with the chance of bodily injury. 

Black Hat stared at Flug silently and unblinkingly as the tall ears flicked. Black Hat stared a moment longer before he turned away and waved a hand at the pile of Flug’s clothes.  Just like that, they were clean and the rips mended. 

Magic.

Black Hat had just so casually used magic.

It was just very surreal for Flug to see such things up close. Hero and villain powers were much different to the scientist than actual magic. Most powers could be figured out through science.

Magic?

Not so much.

Flug watched as the deity scooped up the newly cleaned clothing and approached the pedestal the scientist was on.  Flug cringed back, past violent reprimands lurking in the back of his mind. The scientist even stopped recording the video and discreetly hid his phone out of sight, as if thinking it would be taken from him.

Again.

Trying to record abuse, both verbal and otherwise, was very difficult when said abuser took away the tool to document it. And discredited you so much that no one believed you.  Flug took a breath and let it out, trying to calm his now racing heart.

It was fine.

He was going to be fine.

As scary as Black Hat appeared, he had not given any indication that he wished to cause Flug any harm. Flug tired his best but he couldn't stop quivering, his breaths a little quicker than he'd like them to be. The ridicule was still there in the back of his mind, scars here and here that wouldn't fade. But nothing permanent. No, Flug had needed to be to work and get his projects done in a reasonable amount of time. But it didn't matter to anyone if a scientist in a neutral zone was roughed up now and again as a warning from getting any ideas to go to work for a hero or a villain. Flug sucked in a sharp breath and let it out, fidgeting as Black Hat drew ever closer. But Flug's worry was for naught, as Black Hat merely set the pile down in front of the scientist and tapped them with an eager smile.

“Tell me of these linens of yours.” The deity's eye briefly flicked over the paper bag but said nothing of it.

That was...a relief.

"What materials are they made of?"

Flug nearly spluttered out a laugh but Black Hat’s expression was so serious that the scientist struggled to calm himself. Flug felt he could better explain what he thought were very basic everyday clothing to an intrigued ancient when he wasn't in danger of laughing. This was all so surreal, this situation. Flug went through each article of clothing, explaining and showing the tags as he went. The scientist flinched less and less over the way Black Hat’s clawed fingers traced over each article of clothing. It was like the deity was cataloging the terms that were being said to him. As Flug spoke, the scientist noticed that the deity was paying rapt attention to every word he spoke. 

It was...it was  refreshing, for Flug to have someone listen to him without belittling him or causing him discomfort. 

By the end of the explanation, it amused Flug to no end that Black Hat spent the longest time inspecting his beanie. Flug watched those long slender fingers poke alongside the plane patch sewn into the fabric.

“What manner of being is this?” Black Hat questioned, staring hard at the plane. "It has peculiar eyes."

“It...it’s not alive.” Flug tried and failed not to laugh, but since nothing bad came of it, he let out another laugh more easily. “It’s called an airplane. People get into them and are able to travel large distances through the air.” Flug clamped a hand beneath his paper bagto stifle a snort over the way Black Hat gave him a very perplexed look before going back staring very hard at the patch.

“It is too small.” Black Hat eventually said, sounding utterly perplexed. “There is no such creature or material that could fit mortals in its belly to ferry them in such a way. Not without risk of devouring or crushing them.”

“That...no, that isn’t an actual airplane on my beanie. That’s just decoration. Real airplanes are much larger in size.” Flug decided that he going to let the deity get used to the idea of something flying through the air like a bird. The scientist didn’t want to say just how many people could fit into one of the bigger airplanes. Nor did Flug wish to subject Black Hat to an enthusiastic, detailed explanation of his favorite planes.

“What is it you do? Is it why you were abandoned here?” It appeared as if Black Hat was not interested in pursuing the thought of flying machines, even if he stared down with a new look of fascination at the airplane patch. 

“I’m a scientist, so uh...I’m finding this interaction to be rather fascinating. I would love to run some tests but I can’t without the proper equipment.” Flug picked at the linen fabric that he had draped over his lap. “Though I mainly deal with machinery and creating inventions based off people’s specifications, or their blueprints. Something like a shrink ray.” Flug looked up to find Black Hat giving him a rather baffled look, which then changed into a thoughtful one as the deity appeared to be contemplating something. 

“And your beliefs?” Black Hat asked suddenly, his eye fixed on Flug, even if his fingers were still toying with the airplane patch on the beanie. It seemed that he was digesting the words Flug had said to him, yet had nothing to say of it. Perhaps Black Hat was trying to think of what the equivalent of a scientist would be from centuries past?

“I don’t actually believe in any god.” Flug would let Black Hat puzzle over what he did for a living until the deity asked for further details. “I only believe in what I can do and what I can see. And I’ve seen some strange things in my life, but it's never been enough to turn me into a believer of actual gods.”

“And now that you have met one such as myself, do you find your mind changed?” Black Hat asked with a pleased flash of his fangs, preening again as his posture straightened as if to show off his greatness.

“Well, um...not really? You have to understand that this is all a lot to take in. Someone did try to leave me here for dead.” Flug struggled to find a way to not offend this so called ‘deity’ by saying no outright. The scientist didn’t want to try and explain atheism, after all.“You know...White Hat doesn’t exactly seem to be like you.” 

“It may seem like it to a mortal." Black Hat's bare bony shoulders gave an indifferent half shrug. "But Ra has merely taken on another form as this White Hat, in order to appeal to the mortals around him. A lesser form of himself likely lingers in this land, for those who believe to be able to commune with him.” 

Flug didn’t think that was the case at all but he wasn’t going to bother arguing about it. Black Hat seemed pretty firm in whom he believed White Hat to be and who he himself was. Flug hoped he would not ever have to be the one to let Black Hat know he truly wasn’t an actual deity.

It seemed like a death wish.

For now, Flug decided that he would play along and try to think of Black Hat as something that transcended the mortal plane. Although eldritch demonic abominations certainly fit that description in the scientist’s mind. Neither Black Hat nor White Hat seemed to fit in the world that Flug lived in, even with heroes and villains who carried a wide range abilities. Somehow, the idea of the two eldritch beings living in ancient times seemed a better fit for both of them. 

“Where have your thoughts walked to?” Black Hat questioned, wearing a somewhat miffed expression. It was like Black Hat had expected Flug to have been paying attention to him when the deity talked about himself. 

“Are you planning to go to the surface? Back to the...desert?” Flug avoided speaking about his actual thoughts. He needed more time to process all of this. “I’m sure you’d be interested in how times have changed.” 

Black Hat perked up at that, the square tips of ears going straight up before he turned and loped over to a pile treasure, crouched, and then began to rummage through the various items. His tail made a slow back and forth wag as he searched, at one point tossing a rubber duck off to one side. 

Flug’s brow rose over the assortment of much more modern looking items, and the way that Black Hat proceeded to dump some of them onto the pedestal with him. Flug saw the way the deity looked at him quietly, not saying anything about returning to the surface or speaking in general. 

Okay...it appeared that the surface was a sore point to Black Hat.

Interesting.

Maybe Flug would ask later when Black Hat was more open to being asked point blank to bring him back up to the surface. Though Flug found it uncomfortable to think about people wanting to kill him for growing a backbone for the first time in years. For people he had worked for to want to rid of him, in order to prevent him from working for anyone else. Flug absently rubbed his sore wrists, and his jaw set. The scientist decided that he would wait to ask. Wait until he felt he could maybe get Black Hat to accompany him to one of his safe houses. Flug felt there would be measures in place based off the faceless voice's words, and Flug didn't want to be left to fend for himself in the desert without the proper supplies.

"Your thoughts are walking again." Black Hat pointed out, discreetly sliding a magic 8 ball toward Flug with a curious quirk of his thin brow.

Flug stared at the item in silence. Well...if he was going to play 20 questions with this ancient being, the scientist wanted to be somewhat clothed in more than just his underwear.

Flug reached for his pants at the edge of the platform, but Black Hat pressed a cloth into his hands before he could grab them. Flug hesitantly got to his feet at a silent touch from Black Hat, and eyed the deity nervously again. Flug didn’t say a word as Black Hat helped him secure the linen around his waist in something like a kilt, before the dark skinned being stepped back and looked at the scientist expectantly. Flug didn’t bother asking for a shirt, as it appeared that despite being deep underground, Black Hat somehow kept this space they were currently in warm. 

As Flug settled back down on the pedestal and began to sort through the items that had been placed before him, the scientist was aware of the rapt attention he received from the deity. Flug couldn’t help but feel a little exposed. He wasn’t used to wearing little to no clothing apart from when he took showers but it was reassuring to know that Black Hat didn’t seem to give it any thought. 

Black Hat was clearly much more interested in the items that he had brought the scientist for identification. The magic 8 ball had even been given another poke, indicating that it was something Black Hat wanted to know about first.

Flug chanced a glance up at the deity, and was met with the quiet gaze of a single eye. Flug ducked his head down, inwardly sighing. A thought had just crossed his mind.

Bathrooms.

Flug didn’t mind going a few days without one, but his bladder was letting him know that he had much more pressing needs to attend to right now. And being so deep beneath the ground as he was, there were likely not to be any toilets. Flug nearly groaned over the embarrassment he was sure to go through soon. The scientist could relieve himself somewhere down here, but it was voicing that aloud that was going to be the awkward part for Flug.

How exactly did one go about asking such an ancient creature that you needed to use the bathroom?

It soon became a moot point, as Black Hat suddenly went rigid, his head snapping to the side with such force that Flug thought he had broken something. 

A horrifying display of massive fangs was made before Black Hat launched himself without warning toward the opposite side of the chamber. A demonic-sounding shriek of fury tore itself from the deity's throat as he vanished into the darkness. 

Flug now had a whole new embarrassing problem to deal with, but at least he was alone to take care of it as Black Hat savaged whatever was out there in the darkness. Flug let out a nervous laugh as he slipped off the pedestal and onto unsteady feet.

This was definitely not a normal Friday.

Flug had no idea at the time that he'd never experience another 'normal' day again, and it was all because he had crossed paths with Black Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just realized they had a four day weekend? I anticipate being able to update again, so long as the story continues to come to me easily (otherwise, this fic will likely be weekend updates, as long as I have a new chapter ready to go). And as can be seen, chapters will range in length.


	4. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an FYI, I updated the tags for this fic while writing about Slug and White Hat in this chapter. They appear in this chapter the most, because I realized they would play a bigger part in this fic later on than I'd initially anticipated. So I wanted them introduced in the story sooner rather than later.

Black Hat's domain was being intruded upon by a being as ancient as he was, and yet the deity was unaware of the other's presence.

White Hat had made certain of that, after his first little slip up earlier. And now that the danger had passed for the time being, White Hat found himself deep in  thought beneath the desert in some forgotten chamber. Both pleasant and unhappy memories lurked in this place, and it left a bitter taste in the demon's mouth. White Hat's left eye had a distant look in it, studying the cracks in the wall before him.

It was unstable. 

The many years that had passed had not been kind to this place.

White Hat would not take this path on his way back. It was deep down enough that most humans wouldn’t come digging into this area, but in any case, he’d place a spell at some point to make sure no harm came to anyone should they end up in this particular corridor.  The distant look in the demon's eye became resigned, which then became a weariness that swept through the demon. If White Hat were honest with himself, it had been years since he had felt relaxed and truly happy.

Right now, he was just exhausted.  Worn thin between his duties as a hero, and all the responsibilities and expectations that came with the title.

Sneaking away from a press conference to go help a human that morning? Going out to help someone wasn’t out of the realm of possibly and White Hat was hoping to avoid having to explain his absence. Some days the tension between heroes and villains, as well as just between heroes was so bad that White Hat just wanted to up and quit. Retire, just so he could unwind a little and find passion in helping others again. Reasoning with heroes was always such a chore, trying to find a middle ground that satisfied everyone.

That unpleasant thought of mediating while he wasn’t in the right state of mind was also part of the reason why White Hat was skulking around down here in tunnels. Lurking in a place that had long since been abandoned by humans. Well...White Hat wasn’t exactly there for no reason. The demon had been down here to help someone who had been unable to help themselves.  It made White Hat happy, to be able to truly use his powers in a way that didn’t cause harm. 

But what he had seen that morning?

Had White Hat the energy, he would have torn the spine out of the man, not even bothering to use any magic to do the deed. The scum that had so casually discarded the hapless scientist by shoving him down a hole in the catacombs. White Hat had been following the small group when they had gone to the dig site, as he’d felt unease and followed the sensation to a car earlier that day.

It was...frustrating, to not be able to hop in and save everyone when he wanted to.

White Hat knew that he really should have been paying better attention, instead feeling sorry for himself that he couldn’t handle everything that he took on. That he couldn't save everyone. White Hat really shouldn’t have even been thinking about the human he had helped hours previously, but the demon couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

It was dangerous for a hero to not pay attention to their surroundings, and stupid for an eldritch demon to do so in another’s territory, when one didn’t know if they could be sensed or not.

And yet...

White Hat’s gloved hand curled against the wall as an uncharacteristic frown crossed his face. White Hat honestly  didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He was usually more careful than this. It wasn’t like him to jump headfirst into danger without a plan, and to drag his own scientist along with him .

And yet...the lure of the desert was always there at the back of White Hat’s mind. Of a time when things were simpler and humans believed him to be one of their gods.

White Hat sighed and cast his gaze toward the nearest exit of the chamber that led out into another long hall. These old underground pathways still instilled a sense of wonder in a demonic being such as himself. It had been such a long time since he’d been beneath the surface like this and yet everything still gave off a hint of nostalgia. Even if there were missing pieces of artifacts and broken walls.

It dawned on White Hat that he hadn’t set foot in the desert in centuries, mainly due to the fact that another eldritch demon had laid claim to the area and protected it with vicious possessiveness. But walking along the surface was safe, as the being lived far beneath the sand, unable to leave due to a curse. 

The curse happened to have been the most powerful magical spell that White Hat had ever managed to cast before and since. 

“Why the hell did you feel the need to drag me down into this depressing place with you? Do you really take your babysitting duty so seriously that you can’t leave me alone in your mansion for a few hours? Do you think I would whip up some doomsday device or something while you were gone?”

The weary, sardonic voice with a bitter bite was that of his scientist and those sarcastic-tinged words lashed through White Hat’s concerns. The eldritch demon straightened out his white suit, the fingers of one hand fidgeting with the soft blue tie. He didn’t know what to say. He never did when it came to the angry man trailing along after him. White Hat paused mid step, jaw setting as he suddenly turned with unnatural speed to catch his scientist’s wrist, stopping the kitchen knife that had been swung at him.

“You can’t keep this up forever, White. One of these days your guard will drop and that's all the time I will need.” The dark red lenses of the googles narrowed, the black dot of a pupil within that red glow fixing maliciously on the white gloved hand. The man’s own hand twitched as he strained to move the blade, despite knowing it wouldn't budge. “Why can’t you get it through that thick skull of yours already? I never wanted to be anywhere near a goody-two shoes. You do realize that hasn’t changed over the past four years, right?"

“Doctor Slug Flys...” White Hat’s voice was quiet as he snapped the fingers of his free hand to make Slug’s glove vanish into thin air. The demon firmly yanked Slug’s coat and sweater sleeve down with that same hand, revealing old, deep scars that littered Slug’s arm from wrist to elbow. White Hat answered Slug's initial question to him. “You wanted to know why I brought you with me?" The demon pressed a finger to the scars and traced them with a sad look in his eye, knowing the other arm looked the same. "This is why. I know it hasn't happened again since that night, but I worry for you nonetheless. I want to help you, but you're not letting me.”

Slug sucked in a breath and went completely still, his grasp on the kitchen knife slackening. 

“The sooner I find what I need in this place, the sooner we will return home.” White Hat added, as he removed the knife from Slug’s hand. White Hat tossed the blade into a hastily formed portal, before he let go of the scientist and held out the black glove he’d conjured back into existence.

Slug took it but instead of putting it back on or rolling the sleeve of his coat and sweater back down, he remained standing in place. The large goggles reflected the fact that he’d closed his eyes. 

White Hat took a few steps along a dirt strewn floor toward a tunnel, only to find that Slug did not follow him. 

That was odd. 

White Hat turned back to cast a careful eye over his employee. 

Slug now had his arms wrapped around himself in an uncharacteristic gesture, his black coat hugging his thin frame. The red sweater beneath the coat was old and torn, since Slug refused to let White Hat buy him anything. The scientist merely wore the same clothing every day and cleaned it when needed. The beaten up paper bag over his head was a new addition in the past year or so, but the dark googles worn over them were the same. 

White Hat expected some form of another attack and yet it seemed that the wind had been taken out of Slug’s sails for whatever reason. But the attack hadn’t been all that  surprising. The way Slug would attack White Hat was unfortunately a regular occurrence, depending on the human’s mood on any given day. As a criminal, White Hat presumed that it had to be frustrating for Slug to be trapped into working for a hero. But White Hat had insisted on trying to get Slug to change his ways, so that the heroes that had cornered him on the day of his capture didn't kill the scientist for the threat he had posed.

Slug hadn’t come quietly.

The capture hadn’t been one of White Hat’s best moments, as he hadn’t been considerate at the time over the fact that humans without superpowers were frail when faced with a demonic being. Unbeknownst to Slug, White Hat carried a small scar from where the scientist had landed a single damaging shot to the demon’s side before White Hat had gotten him under control.

The curses and constant threats had been screamed at White Hat as he subdued the scientist. The fury and the despair had risen in equal amounts as Slug, once he was no longer a threat to the heroes or himself, had been forced to watch White Hat destroy all of the dangerous devices. Destroy all of his work he had spent years on in the building the villain had holed himself up in. 

It wasn’t that big a stretch for Slug to lose his mind over the idea that not only had his freedom been stripped away from him, but he was forced to live under White Hat’s roof. Live with the hero who had so easily subdued him and then all but destroyed his life’s work.  But Slug also knew that if he happened to step out of the mansion without approval, he was fair game to the few heroes who wished to see a dangerous criminal dead. 

Unfortunately, Slug seemed to have a death wish the moment he stepped foot into White Hat’s mansion. 

The moment he had access to any weapon, Slug went on the immediate attack, bound and determined to kill the hero that had ruined his life. Yet  as the years went by, the attacks almost became something of a game to the evil scientist, as Slug seemed to enjoy riling the demon up and seeing just how far he could push White Hat.

What Slug appeared to be unaware of was that he was living on borrowed time. That each of his actions would add up and in the end of the agreed upon years, the relevant heroes would gather to see if any progress had been made with the villain. 

White Hat was concerned that the agreed upon follow up of give total years would yield no results. That Slug would be sent to a prison, where he would no doubt meet some grisly end. But that wasn’t to be dwelt on at this point in time.  Black Hat would no doubt sense him sooner or later, and as strong a curse White Hat had laid on the other demon, he wasn’t immune to the effects as the caster of that magic.

That meant if Black Hat happened to see him, he could and would attack. 

Having a serious conversation with Slug would just have to wait until they were out of these stagnant tunnels. Much to White Hat’s relief, or rather, trepidation, they  were close to the chamber where Black Hat resided. 

White Hat was only still there because he wanted to make entirely certain that he had slowed Doctor Flug’s descent when he had fallen. White Hat hadn’t let Slug on to this when he’d briefly phased himself into view of where Flug had been menaced, tied up and unable to defend himself.

The sight had been terrible.

Despite his station as a hero, there had been little White Hat could do for human scientists who worked in neutrally agreed upon labs where they would not be influenced by heroes or villains. It still disgusted White Hat when he thought about the stories, was told the tales of mistreatment and abuse. But there had been nothing he could do. Nothing; apart from donations in the hoes that something would be done to better treat the people who worked there. White Hat had powers all right, but he hadn’t the power to do anything to fix the conditions for those workers.

It really had only been by chance that he had heard about one Doctor Flug, and had witnessed the human scientist’s kidnapping, before he could suggest that he hire on a second scientist. White Hat was glad he hadn’t done that because in some way, the demon beloved that Slug’s mood would have worsened. White Hat could have set himself back trying to get through to the bitter villain.

White Hat flexed a hand absently, testing to make sure he kept his powers masked. Letting out little sigh, White Hat again turned back to the matter at hand.  Despite the fact that he was supposed to keep himself out of neutral disputes, White Hat couldn’t help but follow after those who had kidnapped Doctor Flug. And when he realized that the destination was dig site, in the desert and in the exact spot that Black Hat had resided for centuries, White Hat took a risky gamble.  He saved the human from the worst of the fall, and prevented his means of communication from being destroyed. 

Black Hat would have sensed the change in his domain and gone to investigate and White Hat risked loosening a strand of the curse he’d placed on his fellow demon.  White Hat had only just managed to avoid being seen by Black Hat earlier when he had backtracked to locate Slug. 

Which brought White Hat back to present time, and his need to make sure that Black Hat had taken to Flug, and that the other demon would protect the human. Black Hat was strong yet known for lashing out at times in his anger, and White Hat had to be certain that he wasn’t leaving the human to a worse fate. 

“We need to keep going.” White Hat finally said aloud, as a way to draw Slug’s attention. "We shouldn't linger here for much longer."

“...how did you know?” When the villain finally spoke, his voice was soft and devoid of any malice. "You never brought it up and I never said anything about it."

White Hat gave Slug a confused look, his thoughts in many places at once. He couldn’t rightly be sure what Slug was speaking of and yet he didn’t want to misinterpret, so White Hat merely gave the scientist’s a sheepish look.

“My arms.” Slug added with a sigh, as if already knowing that White Hat’s mind was scattered at present.

“Ah.” White Hat quieted for a moment. Slug must have meant the scars, from when he’d attempted to end his life the first night he’d been in White Hat’s mansion. White Hat studied the way Slug’s arms still hugged himself and felt a wave of pity wash over him. Despite knowing that Slug hated being touched by anyone, and specifically by White Hat himself, the demon swooped in on the scientist and crushed Slug's thin frame to his own in a firm hug.

“I smelled it. I found you unconsciousness in one of the bathrooms.” White Hat was a bit concerned over the way that Slug didn’t immediately push him away, like he normally did when faced with any attempt at physical contact, and pressed on. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you slipping away in that manner. I wanted to give you a real chance to change people’s mind about you. To show them that even a little good is still somewhere inside you.” White Hat promptly let go of Slug when he felt the human stamp down on one of his feet. 

“A chance to be forced into being someone I’m not?” Slug muttered crossly, but apart from stepping away from White Hat, he did nothing more. 

“I’m going to need to go down a steep slope.” White Hat told Slug, keeping that distance between the two of them. The demon blinked as he watched the scientist sit down with a slow sigh.The monocle over White Hat’s right eye reflected in the light of a floating orb he’d conjured up earlier for Slug to be able to see. 

“If you’re asking me to wait here, then fine. Maybe I’ll get some sleep after working all night and being rudely woken up after only an hour of sleep.” Slug’s goggles shuttered off, indicating that he had closed his eyes again. 

“I am.” White Hat flexed a hand, and an array of daggers and a single handgun phased away from Slug. The human's irritation was evidenced by a the goggles flickering to life again to narrow in a baleful glare. White Hat met Slug's eyes with a calm look. “You can have them back when we return to the mansion.”

Slug sighed irritably but didn’t say anything else. He hugged his knees to his chest instead and pointedly looked away from the demon.

“I will be back shortly.” Despite the cold shoulder he was given, White Hat could sense the curiosity that was rolling off of Slug. The scientist was just too stubborn to admit that he wanted to spend more time in the area. Perhaps once White Hat had finished checking up on Flug he could go to a safer area and show Slug some artifacts. Perhaps he could eve show Slug the shrine he’d had, back in the ancient days when he’d believed strongly that he was a deity. White Hat considered it, then decided against the shrine. He was almost certain the villain would think less of him than he already did if he knew of his past. “The light will remain here with you.”

Slug made a disinterested grunt, one hand fishing out a gadget from his pocket to sullenly poke at it.

White Hat took the sound for what it was and plunged headfirst into the darkness. The eldritch demon maneuvered about the twist and turns with ease, before sliding down the steep slope. When White Hat reached the bottom, he absently brushed the dirt off his white pants and the white lapels of his coat as he took stock of his surroundings. 

Yes.

This was the spot where he had had to make himself scarce once he'd seen Black Hat start to pick up on his presence.  The ropes were still on the ground, as were the scraps of cloth used for the gag and blindfold. 

White Hat was close to catching up with the other demon. The demon could only hope that what he found was good. White Hat could do with something going right for once in the world. White Hat followed his senses, and it led him down another few broken corridors and half collapsed rooms before he finally came upon Black Hat's chamber, the largest of the interconnected ones beneath the surface.

That didn't surprise White Hat and he couldn't help but smile a little over the discovery. Black Hat always did enjoy lavishing his living spaces with treasures and anything else that caught his fancy.  White Hat held his breath and made extra certain that his presence was masked. After a couple of minutes of watching the interaction between Black Hat and Flug, White Hat felt relief.

Seemed like everything was going well.

Good.

That was....that was nice. At least something was going right that day, so there was no point in remaining in this place for any longer.  Just as White Hat was about to leave, he caught sight of Black Hat's head snapping toward him. White Hat froze in place as the other demon's eye flared red and met his own. 

How had he...?

White Hat immediately turned and ran in the other direction as soon as he saw Black Hat had thrown himself across the chamber in his direction.  White Hat had no time to figure out how the other demon had managed to sense him, because Black Hat was nearly upon him. And since White Hat needed Black Hat to stay with Flug, he had to get away. 

_Now_. 

White Hat moved hastily back the way he had come, darting down tunnels and looking for the slope he had slid down to return to where he had left Slug to wait. White Hat didn’t make it very far. He’d vastly underestimated just how furious Black Hat would be. White Hat purged forward with a startled hiss as Black Hat takes his claws down White Hat’s exposed back.

”You dare return to my domain after your betrayal, Ra?” Claws dug harshly into White Hat’s sides. “Have you come to take the first mortal I’ve seen up close in centuries? Have you come to take him to worship yourself and your lies you told over the years? To stab the mortal in the back when you’re through with him?” Black Hat’s breath spilled over White Hat’s nape. “Just as you did to me when all I ever did was do as you asked when you came to me for help. When you needed my strength to do something you could not.”

White Hat felt a little ill. Not because of the wounds being inflicted on him but because of the fact that Black Hat still believed himself to be the deity Set. H ad Black Hat truly spent all these centuries alone believing he was a god? Had the curse White Hat had cast removed the other demon’s memories of what he had been? What they had both been before he and White Hat had decided to pose as gods, to see how humans reacted to them?

“Have you come to remove my curse or are you here to mock me?” Black Hat continued to attack the other demon with vicious determination.

White Hat was struck in that moment by how much this reminded him of the way Slug reacted to him when he had first come to the mansion. Trapped and desperate to escape. And when escape wasn’t possible, attacking the source of the problem had become a coping mechanism.

”I’m sorry.” White Hat murmured, as his claws stabbed out of his gloves. White Hat twisted to the side to forcefully hit Black Hat point blank with a blast of magic, which that forced the other eldritch being back with an angry hiss.

White Hat forced himself upright and limped away, wincing over the way he’d not noticed the way Black Hat's talons had torn into the backs of his legs. White Hat reached the steep slope within seconds and used both his clawed fingers and his talons (he’d taken off his low-heeled white boots for better traction). White Hat nearly made it to the top when Black Hat crawled up the wall after him and bit down on his shoulder with a angry growl. White Hat let out a pained screech in return, even as he sensed the desperation in the other demon.

”What the fuck is that?” 

“Get back!” White Hat ground out, his usually blunt fangs sharpening as he half twisted to try and bite Black Hat. To attempt to get the other demon to let go of his shoulder. But at best White Hat only grazed Black Hat's skin, and winced as the other just bit down even harder in retaliation.

“I thought you said no one was down here but us.”

A few small rocks whistled past White Hat’s head, two of them striking Black Hat in the head.

"Yours?” Black Hat crooned in a somewhat detached way, as soon as his jaw unlatched from White Hat's shoulder. The dark skinned demon's body coiled as if to jump.

”Run!” White Hat snapped at Slug, tentacles bursting out of his back to wrap around Black Hat’s body just as the other demon made a leap and swiped a clawed hand at Slug. White Hat heard Slug let out several muffled curses even as White Hat used both his torn up arms to wrap around Black Hat's middle in an effort to prevent him from getting any closer to Slug. White Hat winced as numerous mouths formed on a Black Hat's body to attack the tentacles and White Hat's arms. 

“You had better have run.” White Hat grumbled under his breath as he held tight to Black Hat’s thin wiry body. The other demon was still so strong, even without access to all of his power. 

“Get off of him!” Slug sounded thoroughly pissed off and soon after something whistled through the air.

Black Hat’s body jerked within White Hat’s grasp, and an unhappy hiss emitted from the dark being before, mercifully, the other demons body began to go limp. Soon, Black Hat was dead weight and very obviously unconscious from the way his head hung to one side, his tail and ears lifeless. 

White Hat could feel the numerous injuries littering his body but even though Black Hat had caused them, he didn’t immediately drop the other demon. Instead, he slowly let go of Black Hat's middle and used his tentacles to slowly lower the demon onto the ground. With a low murmur, White Hat shifted the specification of the curse he’d laid on Black Hat. The changes would allow for the other demon to reach the surface, so long as he brought Flug along. He would have to think about why Black Hat had so many missing memories in the meantime but even that would have to wait.

It had...been a long time since he had been so badly wounded. And despite giving off the sense of invincibility, with the right attacker, someone could lay White Hat low for several weeks.

White Hat sank his claws into the dirt, talons scrabbling for purchase as he began to realize just how bad of shape he was in. The sensation was made worse when a painful burn that had begun between his shoulder blades and considering what was there...

That was not a good sign. 

White Hat knew what that burning meant. But the eldritch being could have sworn  that he had held that piece of Black Hat’s power behind lock and key. 

And yet White Hat could feel the evil lazily swirling within his own body. White Hat forced the sensation down, trying to get the magic to take hold but he was too wounded to get it properly under control. He didn’t even notice the way Slug pulled his hand harder, a grim look in his goggles indicating that he had seen Black Hat’s second attack.

But White Hat couldn’t focus. If Slug had attempted to attack him, he wouldn’t have even seen it coming.  The evil source that White Hat had kept at bay for so many centuries within his own body was slowly beginning to trickle out.

He’d reached his limit.

“Get up here and get us out.” Slug demanded, leaning over to look down at White Hat. “Get us back to the mansion before the drug wears off on whoever the hell that was. The secondary shot might not take.” 

White Hat woozily reformed a tendril to reach up to Slug as it curled around him.

”Dammit, White Hat, you had better not be...hey, let go of me!” 

White Hat ignored Slug’s protest as he brought the human level with himself and formed a portal of darkness around them to take them home. White Hat didn’t even question the sharp tone Slug had taken with him, as it had cut through the haze in the demon’s mind and allowed White Hat to act. 

Collapsing into the mansion floor in a pool of green blood wasn’t exactly encouraging, but at least he was now out of Black Hat’s immediate presence and that was what was important. Apparently, Black Hat still held a grudge against him. But from what White Hat had seen, the other demon was showing tolerance and hospitality to Doctor Flug and had even begun to gift him with clothing.

That was good enough for White Hat. It seemed that the evil that Black Hat had become all those centuries past was still held at bay.  But the seal was weakening and White Hat knew he had important decisions to make in the coming year.

“What the hell were you thinking? Who _was_ that?”

White Hat had only the brief chance to see Slug without the mask over his head, scarred features fixing the demon in a mix of anger and...and was that...was that concern he heard?

Maybe White Hat had gotten through to Slug after all.As the demon closed his eyes and set about trying to heal himself, White Hat figured that being in a vulnerable position for the first time in hundreds of years would put to the test whether or not Slug had truly changed even the slightest amount.  If White Hat woke up with a knife driven into the back of his neck, it was back to square one.

The sore spot between White Hat’s shoulder blades grew and an icy cold spot settled there. White Hat sighed and let himself begin to lose conscious for the first time in a long while. He had to keep Black Hat away from him, at least until he had made his decision. White Hat couldn’t risk letting the other demon regain his powers fully unless there was absolutely no other alternative.

A hand wrapped tight around his wrist and a light swat to the head was the last thing White Hat knew before giving in to his wounds.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat lie on his side, body heavy and temporarily weakened. Large fangs bared wide in a vicious snarl before it gave way to a grimace. Black Hat's body...ached.

He hated it.

Black Hat was a deity. 

A god.

How _dare_ some mortal be able to do this to him. Black Hat had had Ra in his clutches, ready to teach the other deity a painful lesson for betraying him. And a mortal had stopped him where Ra could not.  Black Hat would remember that mortal. Recall his scent. Black Hat would remember the way the mortal had looked similar to Flug in stature, including an almost exact mask that had the same strange eye price as Flug. The deity lie there for what seemed like ages before his body could finally move under its own power.

Flug.

The mortal.

Black Hat had left him alone in his chamber to chase after the other deity for encroaching on his territory. With a languid stretch and a wince from where fangs had nicked his shoulder, Black Hat got to his feet. Tail dragging along the floor, the deity made his way through the dark with a limp to his gait. Thoughts began to tumble, many centered on the reasons for the other deity's appearance after so many centuries. But it did answer the question as to whether or not Ra had known he that he was there all this time. 

But why appear now?  Was it because of the human who had been left to die in Black Hat's domain?  Was the other deity there...for Flug?  Black Hat's fangs bared at the very thought.

Flug was _his_.

His mortal.

Flug had come to him, even if it was not by another's choice and not his own. This mortal...he was Black Hat's chance for the first time in years to reach the surface and see the stars again.  He wouldn’t allow Ra...no, White Hat, as he now called himself, take that away from him.  Black Hat would return to the mortal and gain his favor. And should Black Hat end up on the surface and cross paths with his old friend turned rival?

Black Hat’s fangs gleamed a sickly green within the darkness as he staggered along.

Oh, he would make White Hat know exactly how he’d felt these long centuries, trapped and alone with no way to interact with the outside world. It would be ever so distressing to White Hat should his mortal happen to...vanish into thin air. 

Black Hat coughed up green blood as he let out a gurgling laugh, unaware that he frightened the very mortal he planned on convincing to allow him to accompany him to the surface.

It was not very dignifying for a god to collapse onto the floor before a mere mortal, but his brief tangle with White Hat had left Black Hat exhausted. And the sharp prick of whatever the mortal had struck him with before pressed deep into his skin once he’d collapsed, seemingly triggering something else to enter his body.

"B-black Hat? W-what happened t-to you?”

"Ra still has...claws...determination. Despite change in appear...ance.” Black Hat thought his words should not have begun to tangle over one another like that. But then again, having his eye close and head turn to the side with his forked tongue lolling out seemed to be somehow wrong too.

”Um...I think you’ve been sedated.” Flug seemed to be struggling to find his words again. “How did you get back here?”

Black Hat made a very inelegant sound and lie there like a deceased body ready for mummification. The deity found it amusing and just a little perplexing that Flug took advantage of his immobilization to explore his body. Black Hat wondered if most humans in this time period not have seen someone like himself up close.

It was fine.

Black Hat didn’t mind the poking and carefully prodding that accompanied Flug’s touch. It just meant it was more likely that the mortal would be comfortable in his presence.  Black Hat supposed he would have preferred that Flug leave his tongue alone, so that he did not taste the human.  It was...confusing, and yet it was not a bad taste. It was just that the scent that accompanied Flug's touch caused Black Hat to be puzzled by how it  made him feel.

"I'm going to take a look around this room, all right?"

Black Hat let out a faint hiss of assent as he licked Flug's hand with the forked tip of his tongue.

"I'll take that as a yes." The human had hastily let go of Black Hat's tongue. "Um...don't move, I'll be right back."

Black Hat couldn't even move if he wanted to, and as he lie there, he wondered if this was another kind of test. To see if he was worthy of offering guidance to this mortal, and in turn, to be able  break the shackles of an old curse laid on him so long ago.

To be free again, no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm still obsessed with this au. I think after the next chapter, I will probably not rapid fire these chapters out. I tend to plan on getting up several chapters up while I'm riding the excitement of starting a new fic (I spent a little extra time editing this chapter, so I think I caught any typos).
> 
> Also, White Hat is dense as a rock and forgets that words can have an effect on humans. He can be smart but with how burnout he is in this fic he misses obvious clues. Slug is bristly and defensive but is starting to be not quite so gung-ho on trying to assassinate White Hat in his own home (or anywhere really) because how can someone still be so nice and thoughtful after all those murder attempts? 
> 
> As another side note, Flug is going to have fun taking some recordings of a drugged up Black Hat that is oddly cuddly and enjoys having his ears pet during that time.


	5. Curiosity and Vanity

Being left all alone in a torch lit chamber as a demon that believed himself to be a god tore out onto the darkness was unnerving. Be tween being alone with his thoughts in a place like this and Black Hat scaring the crap out of him with his swift movement, Flug felt that he needed a word stronger than 'unnerving'. 

Terrifying, perhaps?

Horrifying, for sure, over the way Black Hat had just snapped and contorted his body like that. Fascinating, on the other hand, because Flug couldn’t curb his desire to think about experiments, to see just how far the deity’s limbs could distort. Disquieting was another word that came to mind. It certainly fit, seeing as Flug was all alone in a chamber that had absolutely no ambient sounds of its own at present. All Flug could hear was his own quickened breathing, the uncomfortably fast beat of his heart, and the distant sound of Black Hat savaging someone.

But while Black Hat was gone, Flug figured that he could take the time to tidy himself up in a remote corner of the chamber. The scientist gathered up some linens that didn’t look pristine and skulked over to the corner with a wary glance the way Black Hat had gone. When satisfied that the deity was still busy lying his wrath down on someone, Flug discarded the linen around his waist and tided up as best he could. He went quickly, just in case, before wrapping another piece of cloth around his waist in a kilt-like manner. That accomplished, Flug went over to where his own clothing lie on the floor. Flug plucked his vest out of the pile and pulled it over thin, pale shoulders and pocketed his phone.

Taking a deep breath, Flug let it out slowly and shuffled over to the intimidating dark that Black Hat had vanished down. Despite the night vision of his goggles, Flug couldn’t see very far down the corridor. He did inch out far enough to see a wall to his left decorated in symbols. There were also, upon closer inspection, a few of what appeared to be jewel-encrusted scarabs.

Flug narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, before retreating back into the torch-lit chamber. The scientist had watched some movies now and again in what little spare time he’d had. Flug wasn’t about to find out whether or not there were flesh-eating insects beneath the glimmer of gold. He hoped that was just fiction, but considering what Black Hat was...

Flug decided it was best not to think about it. 

The silence became overwhelming in a short period of time, as the sounds of Black Hat’s attacks had petered off into nothing. It was...a little disturbing to think what had happened, and Flug had little to do to entertain himself but to look around the room. The scientist took some pictures with his phone out of curiosity, to see what some items were at a later time, should he ever get out of there. Of all the treasures, gold and other metals that Flug sifted through, the scientist also found modern objects mixed with the ancient-looking items. Flug also discovered in his inspection that many areas of this chamber were in utter disarray, while other areas were nearly arranged. 

Perhaps Black Hat found some of these treasures to be important while others were not? He certainly seemed very taken with all things modern. There was a thermos placed next to a gold plated scepter, and on the other side, a worn journal with a gilded cover. Flug even found the rubber duck that Black Hat had discarded from his earlier search of modern items to show to the scientist. Flug was inspecting the claw marks on a hand held mirror when Flug heard Black Hat return. And what the scientist saw made him freeze in place.

Black Hat entered the chamber in sluggish manner, his tail dragging along the floor. The deity's ears were drooping against his head as he made his way toward Flug. Black Hat was not moving with the supernatural speed he had displayed before. Had he been  wounded by whatever he had fought?

Flug stood up but before he could say or do anything, he watched in utter surprise as Black Hat collapsed to the dusty floor. He just barely missed hitting the pedestal on the way down, the same one that Flug had woken up on earlier. 

“B-black Hat? W-what happened t-to you?” Flug observed the oddly drugged-up looking Black Hat at from a distance, taking note of the way the deity had trouble moving his body. Black Hat seemed to have heard the scientist but it took him a long moment to respond.

“Ra still has...claws...determination. Despite change in appear...ance.”

Flug blinked. Black Hat’s voice was oddly slurred. And from his movement...

“Um...I think you’ve been sedated.” Flug struggled to to find the right words to say. “How did you get back here?”

A not very eloquent grunt was what the scientist got as a response from the prone Black Hat. 

Flug looked the deity over and wondered what had happened. The scientist wasn’t entirely certain about the sedative idea. Maybe it was a kind of paralysis agent? Would Flug would find a dart or puncture mark on Black Hat’s body, to show where whatever drug it was that had entered into the deity’s system? Flug was not going to point out to Black Hat that he doubted an actual god would be affected by something created by mortals. Perhaps Black Hat would realize in time what kind of being he actually was. But for now...

Flug’s goggles reflected an almost gleeful look the longer he gave thought to the situation. The way Black Hat lie inert and helpless before him made the scientist recall how badly he’d wanted live test subjects for the development of some of his inventions. But it was frowned upon where he had worked, and so Flug had had to make do with guesswork. 

This was another factor that made Flug lean toward a future life of villainy. He was sure most of the villains in the world were not constrained by morals and would be more than happy to supply Flug with readily available test subjects. Maybe they'd even encourage it. Oh, just thinking about all that he could learn made Flug happy. To just think on all that he could accomplish in addition to what he could already create. A very dark piece of Flug certainly enjoyed the idea of tormenting his victims. To see what made them tick, and to develop serums and other manner of devices, and to feel a power over others he hadn't had before. To hold lives in his hand, and decide who would live and who would die. To have a laboratory with unlimited funds to bring all of his dreams to life. 

Flug wanted that badly. He wanted more than what he had right now in life. Wanted to be able to work on his own projects, and not have to always do whatever he was told. Flug wanted the freedom to work, and would do whatever it took to make that happen.

Short of selling his soul, of course.

Flug frowned, before giving the idea its due consideration.  Well, if it was a good deal, then _maybe_ he'd give up his soul . But it would have to be a damn good deal that blew his mind. Something so earth-shattering that it would make Flug feel the need to throw himself at the feet of whoever made the offer in desperation to get what he wanted.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

Flug had a potential opportunity before him to see what had affected an eldritch demon, and he wasn’t going to let fear or doubt prevent him from learning something new. Flug crept closer, fascinated by Black Hat’s still form. The scientist couldn’t help but get a closer look now that the deity was not in some form of motion. Flug found himself to be anxious but he swallowed the sensation back and focused on the task at hand as he drew his phone out of his vest’s pocket.

Flug inspected Black Hat’s body and found a dart sticking out of the back of one of his shoulders. Flug carefully wrapped it in a scrap of cloth to take a closer look at it later. Once he’d made certain the needle wouldn’t poke into his own body, Flug turned his attention back to the deity. The note option up on his phone, the scientist typed out a few observations, before he pocketed the phone for the moment. Flug’s fingers twitched against his leg as he looked Black Hat over again as he eased himself into a seated position next to the deity. 

The tongue. 

That damn tongue had lolled out of Black Hat’s mouth, showing off a long serpentineappendage that was forked at the tip. The amount of drool was excessive and pooling around the deity’s mouth. Despite not having gloves, Flug wanted to get a closer look at the tongue. He could already see that the saliva had a light green tint to it. Flug threw caution to the wind and seized that tongue between thumb and forefinger. Ugh. Gross. The saliva was a bit thicker than a human's, and just a tad bit sticky. Belatedly, the scientist wondered if he really should be putting his fingers so close to those fangs.

“I'm going to take a look around this room, all right?" When the deity gave Flug’s hand a faint lick with the forked tip of his tongue, the scientist decided to not press his luck. “I'll take that as a yes." Flug abruptly let go of Black Hat's tongue before the deity could lick him again. "Um...don't move, I'll be right back."

Black Hat let out a faint hiss but otherwise remained as motionless as before. 

Flug took that as an okay to get up and take a look around the chamber. He doubted that he could find anything down here to alleviate Black Hat’s symptoms. There was nothing but treasures and an assortment of other items that were of no value from what the scientist had seen. And since Flug had no access to a laboratory to test what was in the dart he’d taken out of Black Hat’a shoulder, he ended up gathering some linens and other soft objects. Flug carried them over to Black Hat and coaxed the deity’s sluggish body onto them, propping the being’s head up with a travel pillow he’d found. Flug figured Black Hat would appreciate being able to see what he was doing in his underground home. 

Flug went up to the pedestal in thoughtful silence as he picked up the items that Black Hat had brought over to him earlier. Flug knelt and let the objects tumble out of his arms to the floor a short distance from Black Hat.As soon as Flug could find a way to sit comfortably with the makeshift kilt around his waist, he decided the least he could do was distract the deity until the drugs had run free of his system. Flug produced a magic 8 ball out of the pile of modern items and held it out briefly to show the ancient being. 

Black Hat’s eye blinked, interest gleaming through the drugged up haze. 

“This is called a magic 8 ball. You think of a question and then give it a shake...” Flug shook it, a smile spreading across his face at the deity struggling to focus on him. “An answer shows on the bottom of the ball.” Flug kept the fact that it was preset answers to see Black Hat’s expression. 

Black Hat’s head lifted up the faintest bit before dropping back down, the ears drooping. Claws stretched out against the linen beneath the deity before a few hoarse words issued out of Black Hat. 

“Will I...be capable of leaving this place?”

Whoops.

Maybe Flug should have explained that it was just a game before the dark skinned being had asked such a genuine question. But seeing the single eye fixed on the magic 8 ball, Flug obliged the deity andgave the ball a shake and flipped it over to take a look.And felt relief wash over him.

“It says ‘ask again later.’ 

“Ah, it must think...on its response.” Black Hat’s words slurred together, still not in complete control of his body. 

“Er, yeah, that. We’ll come back to it.” Flug readied his phone to record by propping it up against a rock. The scientist hoped to discreetly record the deity’s reactions to the other modern items he was presented with. Flug also wanted to return to the magic 8 ball. The scientist wanted to see if he could get a similar response as the first time. Black Hat’s curiosity and pleasure over items that were normal and quite mundane to Flug was just so very fascinating.

Black Hat’s hand stretched out across the fabric he lie on and brushed the tips of his clawed fingers against a fidget spinner that was near a...a...

...oh dear.

Flug blinked down at the item next to the fidget spinner and took note of its shape. He hadn’t exactly realized what it was until he got a better look at it. Flug was glad that he had his face covered because he was certain that he was flushed with embarrassment and a great deal of awkwardness.

Why the hell had someone brought along such a...a large dildo?And to a dig site out in the middle of nowhere in a desert, no less. Flug looked the dildo over again and then dropped his gaze. It was obscenely huge and had balls at the base of it. And despite no longer looking at it, Flug found he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

Great.

“What is this?” Black Hat sounded a little better but was apparently still in no shape to be up and moving about.But the deity no longer seemed to care of that mobility problem, as Black Hat was now apparently fascinated with the items Flug had laid out before him.

Flug desperately held up the fidget spinner and made it move.While Black Hat was riveted by object the spinning between Flug’s fingers, the scientist hastily shoved the dildo under a nearby linen and discreetly hid the linen behind himself. Much like the idea of asking Black Hat about a bathroom, Flug didn’t know enough about the other being to encroach on something of a sexual nature. It could go either way, the scientist supposed. He could find out the deity was an insatiable sex fiend or, much like how Black Hat reacted to some of the simpler things, the deity may not give the idea of sex much of his attention.

It was better to avoid that conversation altogether.

Black Hat, in the meantime, was mesmerized by the fidget spinner and eagerly took it when the object was offered to him. 

Flug was beside himself with glee over how happy the deity was, and the scientist was grateful he remembered to set his phone up to record this.Flug went through the small pile, though he was aware of the way the Black Hat's lanky limbs were dragging the dark skinned being closer and closer to him. 

Soon, Black Hat had settled with his chin on his hands and head turned to the side and up, so that he could listen to Flug, his ears moving now and again.

Flug lapsed into silence to stare at those ears that were much closer to him than before. 

“You have stopped speaking.” Black Hat pointed out, his head turning lazily to the other side. “Have you not seen ears such as mine before?”

“No...” Flug breathed, lying through his teeth. He’d seen plenty of animals before but on a humanoid being? 

No, he hadn’t.

“I must rest and recover my strength. White Hat did something to my body that has temporarily weakened me.” Black Hat’s ear tips flicked as he closed his eye. “I can tell you are curious. You may touch them if it pleases you.”

Touch those ears?

Yes, please. 

It would please Flug very much to touch those ears.

It had been very tempting to just reach out and grab them earlier, so getting permission to explore them made Flug giddy. The scientist scooted closer to Black Hat and reached out with a hesitant hand to carefully touch the ears. They were softer to the touch than Flug had expected them to be. Almost like suede. Flug ran his fingers down along the ear to where it became thinner near the deity’s head. Flug broke into a genuine smile when Black Hat leaned into the touch. Growing bolder with his touch, Flug used both his hands to trace either ear, from the square tip down to where it vanished beneath the headdress. 

It was...this was oddly relaxing. 

Flug gave a gentle squeeze of thumb and forefinger to the middle of the ear, and it drew out a quiet sigh from Black Hat. Flug sucked in a breath and let it out as Black Hat moved closer across the floor.

Phone. 

Where was his phone?

Flug resumed petting each elongated ear alternately with one hand, while his other retrieved the device. Flug bit his lip as he began recording again, inwardly grateful his phone had so much storage. Flug let out a little gasp when Black Hat wriggled across the floor the rest of the way so that he could situate his head on Flug’s lap before sagging back down.

Oh. 

Oh _no_.

This was too damn cute. 

Flug’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise when he realized that there was a soft purr emanating from Black Hat. The deity's head was turned to the side, showing that his right eye was still closed. Flug continued to pet the ears as he kept recording the sight with his free hand. 

It was a nice, relaxing moment in a silence that was only broken by Black Hat rumbling away.

Flug eventually ended the recording and propped the phone back up against a nearby rock for future recording purposes.He couldn’t help himself. Flug had to try something. The scientist used both hands to stroke Black Hats' ears from the square tips all the way down to the headdress. Flug’s fingers dipped into the holes cut into the fabric to scratch at the base of the ears. 

Black Hat let out what was unmistakably a moan and went completely limp with a satisfied almost-whimper.

Flug froze, not sure if he’d gone to far.

Black Hat let out an impatient sound and moved Flug's hands away in order to fumble the headdress off. The deity revealed a bald head with madly quivering ears, yet from the way Black Hat seized Flug's hand and pulled them back to his ears, he desperately wanted more. 

Flug bit his lip again and complied with the unspoken request. Flug rubbed his fingers at the base of Black Hat's ears, laughing in delight over the way Black Hat seemed to enjoy the touch so much. 

And just as suddenly as it had begun, the petting came to an end. 

“Ah!” Flug let out a startled yelp at the sight of a mouth forming on Black Hat’s head to nip at his fingers, which the scientist hastily jerked away. “What the hell is that!?”

“Just something I am capable of." The deity said by way of answer. "I have recovered and recalled a question.” Black Hat sat up in an unnaturally stiff way. “Why would another mortal wear a mask and eye piece like yours?”

“Where did you see someone like that?” Flug asked, confused.

“With White Hat.” The deity responded simply as his fangs flashed. “The mortal threw stones at me. I will remember him and tear him asunder for daring to try to harm a god.”

“A human. He was with White Hat?” Flug hesitated for a second. There was only one person he could think of. “That had to have been Slug Flys. He...he’s a scientist too. But he’s also a villain that White Hat apparently took in to try and ‘rehabilitate’ him. To help him quit his evil ways and get him to go toward the path of good.”Flug frowned. “I'm surprised that White Hat would take him out of the mansion. I thought Slug was something of a loose cannon and not to be trusted, according to some heroes.”

“Ahh, White Hat is trying to guide him as he has for mortals in the past. And yet he has only taken on one mortal, from what I could scent.” Black Hat said, as if Flug’s words somehow made perfect sense to him.

“Er, I guess you could look at it that way.” Flug fidgeted and then raised his head to meet Black Hat's, only to scoot backwards in surprise to find the deity looming on his knees right in front of him.

“And the mask?” Black Hat questioned, his fingers reaching out to brush against the side of the bag.

“I-I don’t know why Slug would be wearing one.He didn’t before, as far as I could tell from the news I’ve read.He usually just wore the goggles, like me.”Flug pointed out said goggles and held still as those clawed fingers lightly traced the lenses. “I...I have my reasons for wearing the ‘mask’ as you call it. But...but I still am not up for talking about it or removing it.”Flug began the process of making himself as small as possible when the deity edged closer, but all Black Hat did was rise to his feet and hold his hand out. 

“You have explained some items from this time you live in.” Black Hat’s eye glittered in the gloomy room. “Let me show you some from mine.”

A history lesson deep in the catacombs with a demon turned deity, that had just fought with White Hat, and not only injured him, but apparently won and drove him off?

“Sure, why not? It’s not like I can leave this place on my own. I’d probably just get lost and starve to death. Just let me get my phone.The thing I used to show you a picture of White Hat.” Flug held perfectly still when what appeared to be a tentacle formed from shadow appeared from behind Black Hat. Flug let out a hysterical little giggle over the way his phone was slowly lifted from where it was propped against the rock and dropped into his hand. 

Flug checked the phone and its power level. Still at half, somehow. Flug made a funny choking sound when, after he’d taken Black Hat's offered hand, saw the deity produce the gigantic dildo from earlier and gave it a wiggle.

“Why did you hide this away?”

“I...” Flug was going to die of embarrassment. “It’s not something I’m comfortable talking about right now.” Realizing this sounded like the way he didn’t want to take the paper bag of, Flug quickly added. “I’d feel better about having a, um, discussion about that thing when I’ve gotten to, um, know you better.” Flug was stuck by the dazzling, absurdly pleased expression that crossed the deity's face. The dildo mercifully vanished into thin air. 

“Come, I will show you my shrine.” Black Hat said eagerly. Hand still grasping Flug’s, the deity led Flug into the darkness of another tunnel, tail looping lightly behind the scientist’s back and over the front of his waist. “Keep close. There are unstable grounds where we are bound.”

Flug made absolutely certain that his goggle’s night vision was working before allowing himself to become aware of the tail looped lightly around his waist. There was nothing sexual in the touch, and the forked tip of the tail kept well away from his crotch as they walked. This was...this really  was a weird Friday but Flug was actually looking forward to seeing what Black Hat had to show to him. Flug grasped Black Hat’s slender bony fingers firmly as he realized that this deity...this _demon_ , was the first being in a long time that actually respected Flug when said he didn’t want to do something. 

“I look forward to getting to know you better as well, mortal.” Black Hat’s said suddenly, his voice echoing along the corridor they traveled. “I am curious to know of your secrets. Of your knowledge of the present time, and those odd objects that cause you such worry.”

Flug couldn’t help but move closer to the deity as the tunnel narrowed. He’d not thought much about whether he was claustrophobic or not, but something about being deep beneath the surface gave him pause. Flug moved closer to Black Hat, this demonic being turned deity. The danger had crossed the scientist’s mind that Black Hat could snap him in half, despite the deity’s wiry and frail-looking body. The fact that Flug allowed himself be so close to a dangerous being told the scientist something about his life these past few years. That he was desperate and craving approval from someone. To be understood in his little differences from the other scientists he had worked with. 

“We are close.” Black Hat murmured, his gaze straight ahead. 

Flug briefly closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. His treatment at the laboratory had been so poor that all it would take to make him happy was to be treated decently. To have hisskills and abilities acknowledged. Flug wanted that praise and recognition so badly that he was willing to let his guard down around an ancient being to get even a hint of that approval. 

“We have arrived.”

Flug clung to the lifeline he’d been thrown, not caring whether or not meeting Black Hat was going to throw his life into further turmoil. Flug had already been left for dead. What difference did it make if he played along with this ancient being and his curiosity? Gave the answers Black Hat wanted and in turn got that praise and approval in a different way than Flug had anticipated? 

“Have you closed your eyes?” Black Hat leaned in close, his breath spilling over the paper bag. “There is nothing for you to fear down here, now that White Hat has left. There are only the dead who have departed and memories of the past in this place.”

“I just needed a moment. It’s pretty dark down here.” It was a half truth. Flug held stock still as a clawed finger slipped beneath the paper bag to tilt his chin back.Flug’s eyes opened and he blinked up at the way Black Hat was looking down at him. Flug swallowed against the claw as it traced down his throat. 

“You may lose yourself in your thoughts once I’ve shown you the shrine.”

“Yes.” That wasn’t exactly the right response but it got that claw to retract. Flug allowed himself to be led into another large chamber that glowed with torch light.The deity let go of Flug’s hand, tail unwinding from the scientist’s waist. 

Black Hat gracefully swept up some dilapidated steps and elegantly flopped onto what was obviously a throne of sorts. As he arranged himself and curled his tail over his feet, the chamber seemed to grow just a little brighter. Behind Black Hat, rising high into the chamber to nearly brush the ceiling, was a carved figure of himself.

The statue looked exactly the same as the being seated beneath it. But from this angle, one could see beneath the stone linen wrapped around the waist of the statue, showing off a rather impressive...

Flug’s breath came out shakily as he carefully pulled out his phone and took a picture. The scientist took another photo for good measure before he stowed it away in his vest.

"How do you find my shrine, human?"

At the sight of Black Hat sitting up straight and looking immensely pleased with himself, with all of the offerings covered in dust all around him, there was only one thing Flug could say.

"It's impressive." The scientist flicked his gaze up at the statue again, warily eyeing the crotch area. "How did that get down here?"

"I made it myself." Black Hat said, chest puffed out and clearly enjoying the focus on himself. "There was one statue made further up in another chamber, yet it didn't come close to capturing my appearance."

"That must have been difficult for you." Flug bit his lip, on the verge of laughing at the slow nod Black Hat made, coupled with the distinctly ruffled look at the very thought.

"It was. I lost many mortals to another being for at least a century." Black Hat's hand caressed the side of the makeshift throne, claws tapping against it restlessly. "And yet this statue of my likeness will never be seen by mortal eyes. Other than yours, Flug."

"I'm...honored?" Flug ventured, and watched as Black Hat's expression became very smug. "You did a very good job on that statue. It's very...lifelike." Flug hesitated, thought better of his question about the anatomy, and then added. "I'm sure you have other such things like that statue down here? I'm sure they're just as great as this one is. You seem to have many, ah, talents."

"You sing praises to me so readily." Black Hat's forked tongue flicked out briefly as his head tilted. The deity's smile sharpened. "This pleases me. Others should have seen my greatness for what it was."

Flug couldn't take this any longer. It was too much.

Between the gigantic statue and Black Hat's obvious love of hearing and speaking about himself, the scientist lost what little control he had. Flug ended up doubled over and wheezing with laughter at the absurdity of it all.

This was just too much. 

At the very least, Black Hat appeared to find Flug's reaction to be amusing and proceeded to preen. Black Hat's ears went straight up and his tail tip flicked up in the air as he tilted his head up in an arrogant way. 

There was no doubt in Flug’s mind that Black Hat was loving the attention, and the scientist was fine with lavishing it onto this deity. Especially if it helped convince Black Hat to help him escape this place. It also made Flug feel happy, in a way, to see that his company was worth something more than just his abilities and skills in a laboratory.  It was a shame that Black Hat thought he was a deity and wasn’t some powerful villain instead.Flug thought he might have enjoyed working for someone who tolerated his company and praised him in little ways. 

Oh well. 

Flug needed to focus on getting out of here. Who he could have worked for would just have to wait until he could figure out what was going on back home, and reevaluate his options moving forward. A shadowy tentacle looped around Flug’s waist, drawing his attention back to the deity on the throne.  A sharp, wide grin greeted the scientist’s gaze, accompanied by a rather out of the blue question.

“Have you ever seen a sarcophagus? A reanimated body?”

Flug gaped at Black Hat yet again but his eagerness apparently seeped through. Because holy shit. Did he really want to see something like that? The answer was yes. Yes he did.

“No, I haven’t seen either of those things.” 

“Do you want to see one?” Black Hat's grin nearly split his face.

“Yes...?” 

Those massive green fangs bared in a pleased smile. 

Ten minutes later and Flug already regretted his decision as he raced along a falling apart tunnel. He was pursued by a fast-trekking mummy that was not at all happy to be awakened.  The entire time Flug scrambled to get away, Black Hat cackled with glee from somewhere within the darkness. And when the scientist tripped and fell, the mummy closing in on his with grasping fingers, Black Hat causally stepped in and scooped Flug up. 

Black Hat whisked the scientist through the shadows and out of range of the bloodthirsty mummy. 

Flug clung to Black Hat, his heart racing. As soon as he saw that he was safe, and was not, in fact, being chased by a dead man, Flug let out a nervous laugh, his body quivering. His efforts to calm his erratic heartbeat and gasping breaths were temporarily overtaken by a thought. Note to self: do not agree with an ancient deity to go see a sarcophagus. Especially when said deity opened it up and showed off the mummy, and then proceeded to somehow bring the dead body into animation. 

It really wasn’t worth the terror or the mad thumping of one’s heart to see such sights, especially when one's body couldn’t handle the stress of seeing a mobile mummy move so quickly.

"Would you like to see flesh-eating beetles? Other sarcophagi?" Black Hat crooned from overhead, sounding delighted with Flug's fear. The forked tongue flicked out to lick thin lips. "See the traps that are still there?" 

"No more." Flug m oaned pathetically before he went completely limp in the deity's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug is having an internal crisis by the end of this chapter and Black Hat is unaware of it. And that sex toy is going to make a reappearance way off in the future of this fic, because when Black Hat wants an answer, he will get an answer, no matter how long it takes. 
> 
> And with that, I believe I am at the point where I will now take a break, and then update the summary of this fic with plans for weekend updates IF I happen to have a chapter ready.
> 
> Thanks for checking out this au that I'm having fun with, and I hope to update this fic in the not too distant future.


	6. Out of the Darkness

Waking up in a bed was a rather disorienting experience for White Hat. The eldritch demon hardly slept, so to be in his own personal quarters in his mansion was odd.

He was also in a great deal of pain.

It appeared as though his body was still in the process of healing. It was to be expected, seeing as Black Hat had been the one to wound him.

White Hat found that it was best to just lie on his belly with his head resting on a pillow to remove any unnecessary movements. The demon could feel all of the points on his body from where Black Hat’s claws and talons had raked deeply. The single bite on his shoulder had settled into a dull ache, and it hurt to turn his head, so White Hat remained still. The demon flexed his hands against the sheets beneath him, and froze further over the fact that his clothes were all gone, but for the briefs he had found that morning in a drawer and his top hat.

”About damn time you woke up.” Slug’s irritable voice said overhead. “I didn’t realize you were so heavy. I slipped a lot trying to drag your sorry ass across the floor out of your own blood. Which, by the way, had been very useful to me.”

White Hat felt exposed and vulnerable after such a long time of being practically invincible. But now that he was aware of his scientist’s presence, White Hat also became aware of the fact that his thighs and shins burned less than the rest of his body. The eldritch being let out a slow sigh as he reluctantly opened his eye to look at Slug. Who, of course, was scowling at him like he was trying the scientist’s patience.

“You...you didn’t need to drag me anywhere, Slug.” White Hat took a moment to focus on his human and the way Slug held a bowl. The demon could scent that inside it was a balm of sorts, meant to help reduce infection in wounds, and to aid in healing. White Hat was a little confused as to why Slug was helping him instead of taking advantage of his more or less helpless, prone form. White Hat made as if to rise, to insist that he would heal on his own. While Black Hat might not have been as powerful as he used to be, he was certainly strong enough to force White Hat to repair the damage in a slow and methodical way. White Hat let out a sharp hiss as the cold point between his shoulder blades flashed an icy cold flare of agony. White Hat heard Slug tsk and reach out to push him back down.

“Hold still. I’m not done with putting this healing paste on you.” Slug spoke over the beginning of White Hat’s protests. “I don’t give a shit if you can heal on your own. I already cleaned up the blood after taking some samples. This paste was made with some of your blood, so it’ll help speed up what appears to be your natural healing process.” The scientist slapped a large glob of the paste onto White Hat’s shoulder, causing the demon to flinch. “I didn’t know you could sleep as deeply as you did. You always seem to be up at all hours doing heroic things. I’ve never seen you shut your eye before now.”

White Hat had fallen silent as he stared at Slug with his good eye. The demon winced the faintest amount as the scientist rubbed the paste into his fang-bitten shoulder. For one reason or another, Slug had chosen to not wear a mask over his face, or even the goggles that were almost always present.

“You could have left me in the foyer.” White Hat said quietly, once he’d gathered his thoughts. “I do outweigh you a great deal, despite my overall appearance. You are not injured from moving me, are you? I  will recover in due time, with or without aid.”

“You’re an idiot.” Slug said bluntly, rubbing the paste into another open wound roughly, causing White Hat to squirm in discomfort. “If I left you there, then what do you think would happen if some hero came to the mansion? What if they saw you lying wounded in your own home, and I was unscathed?”

“I’m not following what you mean.” White Hat said, his head resting heavily on the pillow. His mind was still awash with the agony of his injuries, even if the paste was alleviating the worst of it.

“White Hat...you can’t be that dense.” Slug looked tired. “If a hero saw you wounded and uncharacteristically unconscious, they would be well within their rights to assume that I had been the one to hurt you. After all, they know I’ve been attacking you on and off for years.” Slug gave an indifferent shrug, even if his scarred features showed resigned bitterness. “It was in my best interest to get you out of immediate sight and to clean up the blood.”

“Why are you helping me now though? You could have just left me in a room out of sight. You didn’t have to do anything to aid my body in its healing.” White Hat was confused more than anything when Slug set aside the bowl on a bedside stand, and didn’t look at him. White Hat tried again, really trying to understand what was going on in the human’s mind. “I thought you wanted to kill me? Why not seize that moment while I was asleep and unable to stop you?”

“...who attacked you in that tomb?” Slug asked, not responding to the demon’s question. “That being, whatever he was, looked a lot like you, White. He had a much darker complexion than you, compared to your near-white one, but your body structure and appearance is otherwise identical. And it was obvious that he knew you in some way he called you Ra.”

“I should never have gone there, but I had to make certain of something.” White Hat was evasive about Black Hat’s identity. He wasn’t sure he was ready to speak of that piece of his past. Not when Slug already sounded incredulous over Black Hat calling him Ra. “I’m not sure how much I should say on the matter. 

“You’ll tell me eventually, when that heroic brain of yours decides it is necessary.” Slug said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “And knowing what I do of you, that’s likely to happen as soon as the shit hits the fan. Or when you feel guilted into it.” Slug didn’t seem to care about being kept in the dark because she presumed White Hat would eventually crack and spill his guts. 

Slug wasn’t wrong. 

White Hat tended to unload when he felt overwhelmed, and in this matter, he knew it would be better to inform Slug what was going on.

“I’ll come back later with more of that paste. It took more than I thought and it only covered half of your wounds.” Slug looked unhappy that he had misjudged his own concoction.

“You demeanor is different than usual.” White Hat was still struggling to comprehend the fact that Slug was helping him, and not trying his best to harm him instead. “Why are you doing this?”

”Maybe I want you to be healed from someone else’s attacks before I go ahead with some of my other ideas to catch you off guard?” Slug offered an evil smile, though in this rare instance, it didn’t reach his brown eyes. “There’s no fun in trying to kill someone like you while they’re wounded. Not even if it would be easier to take advantage of the sleeping aspect of your healing.” A nasty, almost teasing smile crossed Slug’s lips, tugging at a scar over the left side of his lips. “It’s more interesting to me to toy with you when you can actually understand what’s going on.”  With the concerned look in the scientist’s eyes contradicting the evil smirk he wore, Slug turned to leave White Hat’s room, hand on the door. “I’ll be back once I’ve made more of that paste.”

White Hat wondered, while he was left alone with his thoughts, what was going on with Slug. On one hand, it seemed like he wanted to kill him. On the other, the scientist almost seemed worried for him. It confused White Hat even more, and now he was puzzling over how much he should reveal to Slug, and how much he should keep to himself. 

It was difficult being a hero.

It was even harder for White Hat due to the price he had to pay to contain a piece of Black Hat’s power within his body. White Hat closed his eye as his hands clutched the sheets, claws springing out. If White Hat was correct in his estimates, the eldritch being wouldn’t have much time before Black Hat came to the surface with Doctor Flug. White Hat could feel it, through the seal between his shoulder blades growing colder and colder. It was as if the other demons power was trying desperately to reach out to its rightful owner.

White Hat had to be ready for a number of possibilities, including what to do about the people who wished Flug harm, and what to do about those who would be interested in Black Hat and his powers.  As much as White Hat loved to help others, being a hero was stretching him thin. 

White Hat dozed fitfully until he was shocked into awareness as he faintly sensed Black Hat pass through no longer active barriers to the desert surface. White Hat knew that his time was now limited, and he’d have to tread carefully.  The closer Black Hat got, the more White Hat instinctively knew the seal would begin to weaken further, as the power he’d tried to lock away inside his own body would attempt to go back to its rightful owner.

It was exhausting and mentally draining, holding back that piece of evil for so many centuries.

Things couldn’t go on like this, and much like being a hero was now burning him out, White Hat planned to make a change once this whole mess was resolved, and he figured out what to do with that potent piece of Black Hat’s evil power.

-x-x-x-

Flug woke up with a sharp intake of breath as his entire body froze up. The sheer terror over the bandaged fingers reaching out for him had plagued his sleep. The terrible smell that had come with the reanimated being as it chased Flug through a narrow corridor. Unfamiliar words being grit out at him from a dry, wheezing and gaping mouth missing a tongue. How the mummy had spoken without a tongue, Flug didn’t know and truly didn’t need to find out. 

“A dream?” Flug mumbled uncertainly to himself. No, it hadn’t been. He’d distinctly recalled Black Hat laughing it up over his reaction before spiriting him away from the furious mummy. And then...and then Black Hat had asked the scientist if he’d be interested in seeing other horrific sights. Flug frowned a little, trying to grasp what else had happened before promptly remembering that he had begged for no more and passed out.

”That mummy better not be after my organs and keep coming after me until it gets them.” Flug grumbled crossly as he blinked the bleariness out of his eyes from behind the goggles he still wore over the paper bag. And that was when Flug saw that it was not a mummy but a deity staring down at him from very close by. The scientist spluttered nonsense over the sight of Black Hat being so close to him with that curious look on his face.

The deity had his head propped up by a hand and one of his ears were quirked to one side. Black Hat’s thin brows twitched in a way that seemed like the being was wondering why Flug was so startled by his appearance.

Flug realized that he was lying on a pedestal that was covered in linen, and found that Black Hat was lying alongside him. Flug took a quick glance around, relaxing minutely. He was relieved that the mummy was nowhere in sight.

Were they...were they in the same place as before?

“We have returned to the original chamber you woke in.” Black Hat said, apparently sensing Flug’s confusion. The deity offered a sharp smile. “Your reaction to the dead being reanimated perplexes me. Have you not seen a body being given the ability to move again?”

“Most people tend to stay dead, especially if they are a mummy and have been dead for a long time.” Flug gave the deity an exasperated look. “It isn’t natural for something like that to happen.”

“It is something I am capable of accomplishing.” Black Hat said, in a matter of fact way, preening a little. “But why was it that you fell unconscious, once you were out of danger?” 

“I was being chased by a bloodthirsty mummy that was trying to corner me.” Flug responded hotly. “I expected to just see a sarcophagus, not something mobile like in a movie. The dead tend to _stay_ dead in real life.” Flug worried at the linen beneath one of his hands. “I was already panicking with my heart racing when you took me away from that thing. And when you asked about other potentially scary things, I guess I couldn’t handle it anymore. My body shut down on me.”

“I see...mortals are quite fascinating...” Black Hat mirrored Flug’s actions with the linen as he toyed with the cloth with claws. In a seemingly odd transition of topic, Black Hat met Flug’s eye. “What was it you planned to do, had I not come across you down here?”

“Well, if I’d been able to get free of the rope, I suppose I’d have tired to get back up to the surface. But since I'd fallen so far, I probably wouldn’t be able to get back the way I had fallen.” Flug stared down at his hand. “Maybe I would have gotten free from the rope, but that doesn’t necessarily mean I would have been able to find my way out.” Flug gave a little shrug. “And if I couldn’t get out, then I likely would have starved to death.”

“And since I found you?”  Black Hat asked curiously. 

“I was hoping that you’d be more familiar with the layout of this place, being here for so long, and that you could get me out of here.” Flug gathered up his courage and added. “We could always finish getting to know one another better up on the surface. I could...I could show you more modern times that you’ve not seen before?”

“I...I would take you to the surface, on one condition.” Black Hat said after a long moment of silence. 

“What would that be?” Flug wondered, as his mind flew  wildly over different possibilities.

“If I bring you to the surface, I want you to allow me to accompany you wherever you decide to go.” Black Hat said simply, a longing in his eye as he flicked his gaze up toward the chamber ceiling. “It is true that I would like to learn more about the time you live in.” The deity’s single eye gleamed as he turned his intense stare back to the scientist. “I find you to be particularly interesting, mortal.”

Flug was quiet as he turned over his options. He didn’t see any reason not to agree, and Black Hat _had_ helped him out of a dicey situation. The deity had given him no reason to distrust him, and if the scientist were honest, he found Black Hat just as interesting in return.  And Flug desperately wanted to get his hands on technology other than his phone, and his inventions again. He wanted more access to ways to study this demon who believed himself to be a deity. 

“Your thoughts walk often.” Black Hat mused aloud. “I can see them turning behind those eye pieces of yours.”

Flug heard the deity but he was still thinking about the frustrating thought that he wouldn't be able to get back to working on his inventions that were in progress. And it was all because of his backstabbing employer. 

“Your breathing is accelerating. Are you going to fall unconscious again?”

“No, I’m fine.” Flug managed to assure Black Hat.

It was fine. 

It was. 

Flug could work with supplies that he had bought and placed in other locations. If the scientist could have Black Hat get them both to one of his safe houses at the edge of a city...

A place that was secure?

Flug believed that he would have everything he needed for a good long while. The place he had in mind was one that Flug only meant to go to if he knew that absolutely had nowhere else to go. A place to go if Flug knew that someone was out to get him. He’d say what had happened to him covered those two criteria.  Flug took a breath and let it out before looking at the deity.

“I want to go home, and I want you to come with me.”

Black Hat was clearly pleased by Flug agreeing to bring him to his home because he puffed out his chest like Flug choosing him to accompany him was an honor.

Flug would ‘sing’ praises to Black Hat all damn day if that meant getting out of here and having a gigantic cup of coffee.

The scientist watched as Black Hat slid off the pedestal to gather some modern items together, and some other items that the scientist was unfamiliar with. Flug stared, open-mouthed, over the way Black Hat tore his claws through the air, and seemed to rip something as what appeared to be a portal appeared in thin air.  Flug stared with fascination as Black Hat tossed things through it, until what the scientist believed might be a portal vanished from sight.

Flug couldn’t _wait_ to get his hands on his tools back in his makeshift lab.

“We will not linger here.” Black Hat sat back down on the pedestal and leaned in close to Flug. The deity brought his right arm around the scientist’s back, as his tail looped around Flug’s waist. “We will go to the surface.” 

Flug was disoriented as shadows blocked out the dim light of the chamber they’d been in. When the shadows vanished, Flug staggered against Black Hat over the sight of the evening night sky and the fresh air.

“Which direction does your home in the desert lie?” Black Hat asked, as his tail slipped away from Flug’s waist. The deity seemed a little distracted as he stared up at the starry sky.

“Remember that I was kidnapped?” Flug smiled as he turned around to face the deity, aware of Black Hat’s arm still around his back. “I don’t live anywhere near the desert.”

“Then where to you reside?” Black Hat asked, turning his head reluctantly from the sky to look down at Flug. The deity’s clawed fingers brushed the linen wrapped around Flug’s waist.

“Across the ocean.” The confused look on Black Hat’s face made Flug smile even more beneath the paper bag he wore.  “A city, Black Hat. A place with many people and buildings. Probably bigger than you’ve seen. But the place I want to go...the place I can call home right now. It  is in a secluded area, away from the city and in the wilderness. It’s quiet. Safe.”

Flug was not at all prepared for Black Hat to suddenly snap out deformed, terrifying- looking dark wings from his back. Flug didn’t get a chance to get a good look at them. Not when Black Hat scooped him up into his arms and launched into the air. Rumbling laughter sounded from Black Hat and Flug couldn’t help but hear the exhilarated undertone as they rose higher and higher. 

It was the sound of someone genuinely happy to be out of the stale darkness of the catacombs after such a long time. 

As Flug clung for dear life to the deity, it was clear to the scientist that Black Hat was thoroughly enjoying the freedom the open, starry night sky provided. In addition, the deity was taking deep breaths with each beat of his crooked wings.

Black Hat soared along, his exhilaration heightened over the way he seemed to know for certain that he was free. Free to leave the catacombs beneath the surface of the desert that was now so far below them. Black Hat held tight to Flug before he let out a shriek of pure delight as he spiraled higher into the sky. 

Flug leaned in against the deity’s bare chest as he settled in for the ride. The scientist chose not to say anything, because Flug was enjoying the happy gleam in Black Hat’s eye whenever the deity glanced down at him with a sharp toothy grin.

It was such a simple action, asking Black Hat to accompany him, but Flug now knew that it was a big deal to the deity. No wonder he had sounded so guarded over Flug wanting to leave the catacombs. Black Hat hadn’t wanted to be left behind, to be all alone again.

“If you want to keep flying aimlessly, you can. I’m not in any hurry to go anywhere.” Flug said quietly as he leaned his head against the deity’s shoulder. “It’s been a long time since you’ve seen the stars, right?”

A low rumble revved up.

”Black Hat?” 

The deity threw his head back and let out demonic roar of satisfaction over the breeze buffeting him. Black Hat eagerly chased the clouds before him, wings snapping and angling to carry him along through the air.

Flug made sure his goggles were firmly in place before deciding this was a fantastic time to enjoy the view. 

He was flying.

 _Flying_.

Well, Black Hat was the one who was actually flying and doing all the work, but Flug couldn’t help but tear up. Even if he didn’t have wings he was still experiencing the sensation. They were so far out in the open and so high up in the air that Flug could barely see the ground below. It was breathtaking and Flug was a little bit jealous that Black Hat could just chose to sprout wings. Flug snuggled firmly into the deity’s grasp. He’d just have to convince Black Hat to take him into the air whenever the deity felt the need to stretch his wings.

Everything was serene and wonderful up in the sky, watching the stars glitter over head, until hours later. 

Black Hat had finally come across his first airplane, and the deity was furious at the sight of it flying in the air with him.

Flug would have laughed at Black Hat’s reaction had the scientist not been so terrified over the thought of being spotted by the jet’s passengers.


	7. Safety and Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat has some fun in a tub for a reason he can’t place. Flug is again confused over what exactly it is he feels toward Black Hat when BH decides to get naked in front of him like it’s no big deal.

Black Hat enjoyed the rush of the wind as it buffeted him. It was so freeing, feeling fresh air on his face after so long in the stale darkness beneath the ground.

Too long had he been trapped. Too long had he been unable to leave the catacombs. Such a long time, since he had been so close to other mortals.

Black Hat’s taloned feet stretched out as the deity let out a sigh.

The curse that had been laid on him had been a powerful one. So strong, in fact, that he only ever got to see mortals from a distance. Black Hat temporarily banished the memory of the centuries that he had been trapped, and focused on what he could feel in the present. 

Freedom.

A chance to stretch his wings.

A breath of fresh air.

The company of a living mortal.

Black Hat reveled in the experience of flying through a cool night sky that had been denied to him for so long. Black Hat snapped his wings now and again as he raced through the air, until he leveled out to glide. Black Hat’s eye briefly closed. The deity hadn't realized how much he had missed this feeling.

The freedom to go where one willed.

But the enjoyment had to be put on hold the moment Black Hat caught sight of a large shiny creature. It intruded in his patch of sky too close for comfort, without any sign of acknowledgement of the deity’s presence. Black Hat held Flug close to his chest as he bared his fangs and let out a warning hiss.

There were many souls within the large creature, and yet they morals within were still alive.

Was it here for Flug? Had it sensed the human he carried in his arms?

Black Hat would not allow this strange creature to take Flug from him to add to its collection. Black Hat narrowed his eye at it, before glancing at the hat on top of Flug’s head, to the ‘airplane.’ The large being in the air ignoring Black Hat’s warning hiss...it looked much like what Flug had called the symbol on his hat. While Flug had told him before that it wasn’t sentient, the deity found it hard to believe it to be an inanimate object that could contain so many souls.

Black Hat bared his fangs as he redirected his attention to the plane. 

Did this airplane toy with its prey, if it were actually alive? Did it let the humans inside of it believe they would survive, only to later die?

Black Hat began to salivate as he counted up just how many souls were contained within the belly of the plane. As hungry as he was, the deity reigned in the urge to smash into the side of the creature to catch it off guard. The mortals within were still alive, their souls still their own. Black Hat kept an unfriendly eye on the plane even as he felt Flug curl a hand over his own.

“It’s okay, Black Hat. Please don’t attack it. You’d probably kill all the passengers, depending on how much damage is done to it. That’s a plane. Remember me telling you about them before?” Flug questioned, as he used his other hand to point in the opposite direction of the plane. “Do you think that you could stay out of sight? If someone were to see us, it'd be all over the news. The people who kidnapped me and left me for dead would know that I escaped. I'm pretty sure they'd come after me, and I’m not ready to even think about any retaliation yet.”

Black Hat might have considered dealing with the airplane being too close, but he found that he did not like the panic he sensed in Flug over the thought of discovery. Black Hat reluctantly chose then and there to not do battle with the other flying creature. The deity would instead question Flug later about this ‘airplane’. Black Hat was rather curious over its ability to carry so many mortals in its belly without devouring them.

“I think I can find the way, if we’re in range of a...” Flug drifted off into silence as he took out a strange device. The same one that Flug had used to show Black Hat a picture of Ra. “Yes! It synced up! I can’t leave this connected for long, but I can tell you how to get to one of my hideouts.” 

Black Hat listened to Flug trying to describe the directions. It didn't make much sense to him, with how the mortal was describing things. It wasn’t until the deity was able to make sense of the map that it helped with navigating the sky and the grounds beneath them. Flug had the map on he ‘screen,’ as he called it of something called a ‘phone.’

The deity was pleased once they reached their destination.

It was a secluded, heavily forested land that Flug had directed him to. From what the deity could see, the land was further away from the other mortals in the area. There were many trees that Black Hat did not recognize. Yet from the closeness of each one, he could tell that they would provide ample coverage from overhead, should someone come looking for Flug. 

This place was a perfect for a home.

Black Hat alighted on the ground, wings stretching out before vanishing as he let out a slow, pleased sound. The landing had been soft and cool, instead of sandy and hot. 

Grass, and a lot of it.

It had a pleasant scent.

Black Hat glanced down at the blades of grass beneath his taloned feet, before he lifted his head up and looked around, awed. There was so much greenery around, and somewhere nearby, the deity could pick up on the telltale sound of a trickle of water.

A river?

“Over there.” Flug said, as he slid out of Black Hat’s grasp to approach what appeared to be a gate of sorts.

It was not the kind of gate that Black Hat was familiar with. For now, the deity believed that they were alone but he would make certain of that before they relaxed. Their journey to this place had been uneventful apart from a few more sightings of airplanes and the ridiculous amount of souls they held. 

Black Hat’s head turned to and fro, taking in all of the trees before he focused on the plants that lined a worn pathway to the gate. Black Hat watched curiously as Flug furtively tugged his mask up and did something that made the gate let out a snapping sound. The deity came up beside Flug and watched with a tilt of his head as Flug pulled his mask back down while he tapped something onto an odd pedestal.

”Can you come over here and look at this for me?” Flug asked, indicating the pedestal. “I need to give you permission in my security system, so you’ll be allowed inside without an alarm going off.”

Black Hat stooped and looked at what Flug was pointing at. The deity bared his fangs in a silent snarl as a light flared to life that briefly made him blink.

”Hand?” Flug asked.

Black Hat held out a hand, jewelry jangling as he stared at Flug intently. The deity watched as the moral directed him to hold the pad of his forefinger to the pedestal’s odd surface that seemed almost mirror-like. Black Hat took his hand away and stared at his finger, before noticing that Flug had pressed a few more things.

The gate opened with a loud blaring sound that made Black Hat drop into a defensive posture. The deity heard Flug let out an amused laugh but Black Hat didn’t dismiss his senses that demanded he check for threats again. Black Hat slunk past Flug so that he could take stock of the surroundings of the dwelling that had been locked behind the gate. The deity frowned at the wooden fence that went all around the grounds of the dwelling. The fence didn't seem very sturdy to protect it from an attack.

“There’s no one here." Flug called from where he was still by the gate. "The security system already confirmed that we’re the only people within twenty miles of this place.”

Black Hat heard the mortal's words but took a quick look around the entire enclosed area of the building in any case. It wouldn’t do to let a trespasser slip by. Human senses were not as developed as his own. The ‘security system’ that the human had mentioned likely didn’t have as acute senses as the he had. Black Hat paused only briefly in his inspection when he heard Flug close the gate. With a final sniff of the air and a flick of his forked tongue, Black Hat’s frame relaxed, as he was now satisfied that all was well.

There really wasn’t anyone else around. 

Black Hat took the time to stand in front of Flug’s dwelling. The deity observed it to be simplistic in design and had been built with some material that the deity was unfamiliar with. Black Hat half turned as the mortal jogged a short distance to come up alongside him.

“This is a cabin. Well, the outside of it looks like one, anyway.” Flug informed Black Hat. The human shifted from foot to foot. “I made some modifications to the inside but for its outer appearance, it doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary.” Flug’s eye piece reflected a proud look. “It has a living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen and two bedrooms. There is also a large bunker underground for all of my scientific equipment, in case some heroes or villains end up attacking this place. Or now, my former employers, if they figure out I’m alive.” Flug waved a hand. “The bunker has a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen in case I ever had to ride out those attacks. That's why I chose this hideout to come to over the others.”

Black Hat didn’t understand most of what was being said to him, but he presumed that he would find out more once he and Flug went inside the dwelling. As soon as Flug unlocked the door, Black Hat prowled past him. He would go inside first in order to check for any being that might have gone undetected.

”I told you that we are the only ones in the area.” Flug commented lightly. "If anyone were to show up, the security system's alarms would go off."

Black Hat again hear the mortal’s amusement within his words, but the deity let his senses stretch out anyway, just to confirm that there were no dangers.

There were not.

Black Hat gave one final test of the dwelling’s safety with a flick of his tongue.

Nothing.

They truly were the only ones there, as Flug had said. Perhaps this 'security system' was smarter than Black Hat had assumed it to be.

The door closed and was locked, but Black Hat continued to survey his surroundings. Now that he had confirmed that there were no threats, Black Hat took the time to look around. There were many new and interesting things to see but Black Hat allowed himself to be led to another room by Flug.

”I think it would be a good idea to clean up before doing anything else.” Flug commented as he led Black Hat down a hall. “I think you would enjoy having bath as much as I want one right now.” Flug opened a door to the right, and entered inside.

“It has been some time since I have been able to properly bathe while living in those catacombs.” Black Hat said in reply as he entered the room after Flug. The deity looked around this new room before he focused on Flug as he went over to a tub.

“I do not see any water to bathe in.” Black Hat’s ears perked up even as he glanced down at the tub. “Where is your water drawn from? The river that I heard from near this dwelling?” 

Flug seemed to give off the impression of smiling as he reached into the tub and did something that Black Hat couldn’t see. Then, Flug turned the lever that was set into the wall.

Water began to cascade down into the tub.

Black Hat’s ears shot straight up, the tip of his tail quivering before it began to wave furiously back and forth. The deity watched in fascination as the tub filled up at a quick pace. Black Hat was so interested in the mechanics of the plumbing system in action before him that he didn’t realize that Flug had briefly left the room before returning. Black Hat tracked the water filling the tub, and once it was over half full to a certain point, Flug came over and turned the lever again, halting the flow of the water. Black Hat’s ears flicked forward but found that the water did not drain.

“You can use this bathtub. I’m going to go use the other bathroom.” Flug drew the deity’s attention to a pile of soft linen on a counter. “I brought a towel and some clothes, in case you need to clean your own.” The mortal’s eye flicked over Black Hat. “Well, the clothing you have around your waist, anyway.”

“I will need to fix my belt in addition to cleaning my own linen.” Black Hat was rather flattered that Flug drew a bath for him, and decided to take him up on his offer to use this tub to bathe in. Since he no longer wore the headdress, Black Hat merely reached around his waist to drop his only pierce of clothing, before he turned to face Flug. “What should I use to cleanse myself with?” Black Hat didn’t miss the way Flug’s eye piece indicated that the human was giving his body a once over. Black Hat stood a little taller under the intense stare, a very smug look crossing his face over the attention he was being given. “Have you never seen the bare skin of another?”

“I...I...” Flug stuttered, taking a step back even as he gave yet another slow once over to the deity.

“Is that something used to bathe with?” Black Hat plucked the small scrap of cloth out of Flug’s hand. The deity found Flug's flustered response curious. “Flug?”

“Wash cloth.” Flug squeaked in response, before he jabbed a finger at the bottles on a shelf alongside the tub. “Shampoo and body wash to clean with.” Flug beat a hasty retreat and shut the door, closing Black Hat inside.

Odd.

Black Hat looked at the closed door and wondered what that was all about.

No matter.

He’d find out later.

The deity removed the bangles from his upper arms, as well as the larger part of the collar that was around his neck. Black Hat was unable to remove the jewelry from his wrists or ankles, nor the slim golden collar with a hat on it.

Ra’s doing, no doubt. Or rather, White Hat’s doing.

Being unable to remove the remainder of the jewelry likely had to do with the curse that still lingered. The resentment that swirled within Black Hat temporarily left him the moment the deity tested the water with a taloned foot.

 _Oh_.

The rest of Black Hat’s body quickly followed, the water splashing over the side of the tub until he was completely submerged. The deity remained under the water for a time before his head broke the surface of the water. Black Hat’s ears lie flat against his head. The heat felt divine as it sunk into his usually cool body. Black Hat stretched out as best he could, taloned toes spreading out. He sighed happily at the wonderful warmth of the water as his tail looped around his waist. Black Hat’s cheek rested against the side of the tub, his eye slowly closing as he rumbled his pleasure over the relaxing sensation.

The deity remained like this until the water became lukewarm instead of hot.

Black Hat reluctantly raised a hand out of the water and took up a bottle to read it. He had only a little difficulty as his mind translated the words for him. The deity had no hair, so there was no need for the shampoo, but he did use it on his ears and tail, lathering and scraping away any sand that had worked its way into the short fur that was there. Black Hat then made use of the body wash, and vigorously used the cloth on his skin. The water got dirtier as he scrubbed away at himself, reveling in feeling cleansed of the layers of dirt and sand he never could quite get rid of.

Black Hat felt around at the bottom of the tub and figured out he could drain it. He found the drain and got rid of the water, before deciding that he would fill it back up as he had seen Flug do earlier. Black Hat sealed the tub shut again before he reached out to turn the lever. The deity hissed in surprise when it came out cold, before it gradually became warner. Black Hat waited for it to fill up to where it had been, before he turned the lever and stopped the flow of the water.

Black Hat dunked himself under the water again before he surfaced and flicked water away from his ears. The deity checked his body over again, and cleaned a few spots that had been missed. Black Hat paused when his fingers came into contact with the vertical slit that was within the vicinity of his crotch. Black Hat let out a thoughtful hum. He supposed he may as well clean himself thoroughly there as well, instead of just a hasty bathing.

Water would do just fine.

The deity methodically cleansed himself around his slit, peeling his lip back to show a hint of fang over the fact that some sang had gotten down there. Satisfied that he’d gotten any lingering sand away from the slit, he teased a finger inside of himself, in order to coax his cock out. In the past few centuries, Black Hat he almost never bothered having his cock come out of the sheathe, but since he had a chance to get throughly clean, his whole body would get attention. As Black Hat took his cock in hand, he recalled Flug complimenting his statue.

Perhaps he would make a small statue for Flug's home to praise.

Black Hat hesitated for a moment before he closed his eye and slowly slid three of his fingers into his slit, beneath the tentacle-like cock that was now fully protruding. He wasn't entirely certain why his body was reacting to his own touch. He'd merely planned to clean himself but if his body insisted, he would give it pleasure. Black Hat would just finish bathing once he had found release. It had been at least 100 years since he'd last given himself pleasure. Being all alone and bored made giving oneself pleasure hollow and unfulfilling after having taken oneself in hand one too many times.

Ordinarily, in times past, mortals came to the deity’s shrine, wanting to give themselves up to him for the night, in exchange for his help.

Black Hat doesn't bother to question why his body is reacting. He just touched himself in a way that he knew would make himself peak quickly, so that he could rejoin Flug and begin to learn about the time the mortal lived in. 

Having a tail was very convenient, as Black Hat tended to like to have both of his hands on his shaft. Not because it was overly girthy but so that he was able to touch his shaft all over. The tail Black Hat folded over at the tip, in order to avoid plunging the forked end of his tail into his slit. The folded part he used to wiggle into the slit beneath his cock. Thrusting the tail in just so at a certain angle made Black Hat arch up in the tub on his knees.

Black Hat uttered a string of words no mortal could possibly begin to comprehend but the soft groan was understandable in any language. The deity heard that the door had opened, but was too lost in the motion of pleasing his body to be distracted. Only a small gasp was heard but it took Black Hat a moment to open his eye. When he turned his head to look, the door was closed. 

Had he imagined the sound?

Black Hat went back to fucking himself with his folded tail, though he didn’t go nearly as deep as he usually did, because he didn’t want to make himself too sore. The water splashed around him as he stroked his tentacle-like cock. The deity’s eye had closed again as he writhed against his own tail, until he simply couldn’t take it any longer. Black Hat plunged three fingers back beneath his cock, joining the folded tail to fill and stretch himself further, riding out the sensation. It was a lot more potent of a feeling than before and the deity had no idea why it was any different than before.

Black Hat let out a soundless snarl, his body seizing up as he came in the tub. Black Hat relaxed, fingers and tail leaving his body as he idly ran a hand one last time down along his shaft. Black Hat turned the lever and cleaned himself of his release with the water that fell into the tub. Black Hat drained the tub and splashed himself with the water again, tidying himself up before he turned the water off and stood.

Black Hat stepped out of the tub, feeling loose and relaxed after pleasuring his body and soaking in the warm water. Black Hat inspected the towel that Flug had left in the bathroom, before drying himself with it and wrapping it about his waist. The deity would need to wait an hour or so before his shaft retracted into the slit. He presumed that he could probably clean his linen, and in the meantime, mend the belt.

Black Hat was not sure what to make of other linen in the room with him, so he left it be. The deity was  about to go out of the room when he was sidetracked by the mirror. Black Hat inspected his refection, admiring his appearance and the sheen his dark skin gave off in the light of the room. He cleaned his jewelry and set them aside. They weren’t needed right now. 

Once Black Hat was satisfied that he was presentable, and with one more preening session in front of the mirror, Black Hat left the room. It did not take the deity long to find Flug, as Black Hat used his keen sense of smell to track the mortal down. The deity’s tail swayed back and forth as he walked, ears perking up at voices that did not belong to his mortal. Black Hat found Flug sitting on a very comfortable looking piece of furniture. The towel around Black Hat’s waist was still damp, and since he did not want to get the expensive-looking seat wet, the deity dropped the towel from his person. Black Hat took a few steps forward and seated himself imperiously next to Flug, tucking his legs up beneath him as he curled his tail lightly over his lap.

Black Hat was drawn to the movement on whatever object that Flug was staring at. The deity was riveted by the moving pictures from the box that sat atop a type of pedestal. It was where the voices he had heard were coming from. So preoccupied with the sight before him, Black Hat failed to notice that Flug had begun to squirm in place, as the human had looked at him, then did a double take, before the human gave him a longer, fascinated once over, likely due to the sheen of Black Hat’s skin. The deity’s ears twitched in the mortal’s direction at a groan, but Black Hat otherwise had no outward acknowledgement of Flug’s oddly embarrassed state. 

Black Hat figured that it could be addressed  at some point in the near future. But for right now, he was much more interested in having his fill of the moving pictures and many voices that came out of the rectangular box. 

Despite the very few things that he had come across, the deity already felt that Flug lived in a time that was of great interest to him. Black Hat flashed his fangs in a pleased smile, settling back agains the comfortable furniture as he watched tiny humans argue with one another.

Very interesting indeed.


	8. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug’s suffering continues and Black Hat isn’t as oblivious as he seems. 
> 
> I suppose this could be also be titled ‘Flug gets aroused several times and gets relief by the end only to be caught in the act by Black Hat and dies a little on the inside because said demon doesn't do anything about the discovery and Flug is left to stew in his own uncertainty over what he wants’ but that’s a bit too long. 
> 
> It’s still going to be quite some time before these two idiots actually hook up.

Lukewarm to cold showers were nice to take when struggling to make sense of your ancient now-housemate. But the temperature did nothing to keep one’s mind from furiously pinging around as it tried to unravel the unexpected.

Flug’s mind was spiraling, malfunctioning, really, had he been one of his inventions. The scientist felt a little overwhelmed after having seen Black Hat’s nude body not once, but twice. And that second time...

The scientist groaned and thunked his forehead lightly against the tiled wall of the shower. What Flug had seen had been an eyeful, even if all he had seen of the deity was from the waist up. But even so, there had been no mistaking what Black Hat had been doing in that tub. Flug reached up to bury his hands in his hair to give it a frustrated ruffled, as water streamed down on him. Another, longer groan issued out of the man.

Flug had not anticipated this to be a problem when asking Black Hat to come to one of his secret bases with him. Flug hadn't the foggiest notion that a demon who believed himself to be a deity would masturbate. The scientist couldn't help but notice, when he’d inadvertently stumbled across the sight, over the way Black Hat’s body had undulated in the tub. The way that the deity moved as he pleasured himself with both his hands, seemingly oblivious to the intrusion. Flug was going to go out on a limb and assume that the statue Black Hat had created hadn't exaggerated the size of the deity’s cock. And it had almost been as if Black Hat had been fucking down against something.  
  
The tail?  
  
Flug had shot that thought down quickly as he beat a hasty retreat from the bathroom. Luckily, Black Hat had apparently not noticed the scientist’s presence, too preoccupied with himself. Flug gave his head a firm shake. He had to stop thinking about what he’d seen or he’d only embarrass himself.

Planes.

He could think about planes.

...and how Black Hat held him close to his bare chest as the deity bared his fangs at the airplane.

...dammit.

Why the fuck was he so damn horny all of a sudden?

Flug let out a frustrated breath and turned the shower to a colder temperature. The scientist was still flushed and self-conscious over the way his dick was still half hard. The scientist stood in the shower for a long time, ignoring his cock even as he acknowledged the fact that yes, his body was aroused. Flug continued to ignore his own body as he finished and finally turned off the water. With a slow sigh at creating troubles inside of his own mind, Flug dried off. Giving his head another little shake, Flug fumbled some clothes on and tugged a new paper bag back over his head.

The scientist wasn't comfortable yet with the idea of Black Hat seeing his face.

Grabbing a new pair of goggles, Flug left the bathroom, snapping them over the paper bag. Flug brushes a few fingers across the bag as he went to the living room. The scientist knew that no matter how much he was used to keeping his face hidden, he was going to end up taking it off around Black Hat sooner rather than later. Flug had asked the deity to help protect him from his former employer and those that had tried to leave him for dead. Or, well, Flug hoped that was the case. And if it was, and the deity really was going to stick with him for a time, there was no reason for Flug to keep hiding his face from Black Hat. It wasn’t like the demon understood why Flug didn’t like others knowing what his face looked like.

On the other hand, Flug doubted that the deity actually needed to see him without the paper bag to know who he was. Black Hat seemed to be able to smell him.

Flug hastily turned the TV on before he could think too much about the ancient being and what he had witnessed in the bathroom. The scientist almost forgot why he'd turned on the news, until Black Hat came into the living room to join him. Flug focused on the TV screen but he was aware of the deity's eye on him.

There was something indescribable about being watched by someone inhuman. Something inherently terrifying yet also fascinating. But Black Hat said nothing as he sat on the couch next to Flug and presumably joined him in staring at the TV. A quick peek out of the corner of his eye confirmed Flug’s suspicions.  
  
Black Hat’s focus was entirely on the TV screen. Despite there being a blank space in the deity’s left eye socket, the ears angled toward the screen showed that he was watching it with rapt attention.  
  
Flug would have gone back to listening to the news had he not realized that Black Hat hadn’t bothered to put on any clothing. Heat rose on the scientist’s cheeks as his eyes were unwillingly drawn to Black Hat’s nude body. Flug's curiosity got the best of him after he’d stared at the sleek dark gray, almost black sheen of the demon’s skin. Flug looked down at Black Hat’s lap, and swallowed.

Um, okay...

That was not exactly what Flug expected to see.

The way that the deity had tucked his legs up beneath him and looped the tail over his lap did? The way he sat did nothing to hide the impressive looking tentacle-like cock jutting out. There was no way that what Black Hat had been wearing before would hide a dick that big, so it had to be retractable in that slit below the shaft.

...So the crotch area remained smooth until the cock was teased out?  
  
Flug forced himself to look away from Black Hat’s lap, despite the fascination he had over the anatomy of the demon’s body. But Flug had to avert his gaze, lest the deity caught his line of sight and get the wrong idea.

It was just scientific curiosity.  
  
That was all.  
  
Flug’s attention was drawn from the naked demon sitting very close to him by a very loud announcement of a breaking news story.  
  
_Authorities are telling us that at this time, it is unknown when Doctor Kenning Flugslys went missing. The doctor was slated to go on a trip next week to a new dig site, where he would offer his expertise on some artifacts that had been recently discovered. Sources from the doctor’s place of work state that he had left in the trip early, to get a start on those examinations. It is specula at this point that Doctor Flugslys fell to one of the trap doors that had not been found on the first walkthrough of the site. There are, however, conflicting reports of where the doctor is. Some coworkers claimed that he had been home the night before he was reported missing. This is still a developing story and there are reports that White Hat will be asked to look into the claims of the neutral party the doctor worked for._  
  
Flug curled his lip over the news reporter adding that his former employer was concerned for his safety, should the reports turn out to be wrong.

What a lie that was.

That his ex-boss and the neutral sector would work with whatever hero was assigned to the case to look into the scientist’s disappearance, White Hat or someone else, had their full cooperation. That Flug ought to come forward and let everyone know that he was all right, if the scientist was not at the dig site like reports said. 

Flug let out an ugly laugh over the false concern in his ex-boss’ voice. His former boss knew damn well where he was. Or at least, where the scientist had been taken to. Flug had no doubt that his former boss had ordered some of his lackeys to leave Flug to die in those catacombs.  
  
Like _hell_ he would give himself away, to lose what little safety he had for the time being.

”Mortal?” Black Hat questioned, as if sending Flug’s rising ire and bitterness.

While Flug knew that this hideout would be found eventually, at least he was no longer in danger of dying in those catacombs. But no matter when Flug chose to reveal himself, the scientist knew that it was going to be a mess. He knew for a fact that he was well known in the scientific community. When word got out that he was alive and well, both heroes and villains would be tripping over themselves to get to him first. The heroes would want to rescue him and offer him places he could go, away from his shitty now ex-employer. Surely he would be believed over the neutral territory assholes.

But if the villains found him before the heroes did? They would just kidnap Flug to work for them, whether he liked it or not.

It made him sick, thinking about other people deciding things for him.

”Flug, what troubles you? Your mind is flying.”

Flug didn't want to hear any more of those false reassurances or even genuine concern from the people on the TV, so he turned it off. In the following silence, panic slowly began to well up within him, as Flug realized the implications of what his life had become.  
  
Trapped.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
No matter what Flug did, he was trapped to either work for a villain or hero that wasn’t his choice. Or he might end up dying at the hand of his ex-boss, if that jackass found him first.

Flug let out a surprised gasp when Black Hat was suddenly close to him, the deity's hands on his shoulders. The reason behind the touch became apparent as Black Hat began to massage the front of his shoulders, clawed fingers digging into sore and tense muscles. Flug let out a pained groan, though he sagged sideways on the couch as the deity continued to dig into his shoulders in a soothing manner.  
  
"Where did the moving pictures go to?" Black Hat asked. "What has troubled you? You did not respond to me several times.”  
  
“I turned the power off.” Flug wasn’t entirely certain how to explain the functions of the television, especially not when this ancient being before him was treating him to the beginning of a wonderful massage. “The people that were speaking on the screen...they were taking about me. My former boss was feigning concern and it seems like he’s trying to find out if I’m dead. And if I’m not, he’s hoping I’ll come forward to let everyone know I’m fine.” Flug’s eyes briefly closed. 

“What does it matter if you show yourself?” Black Hat questioned, growling a little as he found a difficult knot in Flug’s shoulder. 

“I...I'm worried about a villain finding me while I’m trying to figure out what I want to do. That someone might force me to work for them in shitty conditions.” Flug slumped against the side of the couch further as he let out a faint sound. Black Hat’s fingers felt good against his sore shoulders.

“Heroes could also happen to find me first. I know that they’d want to help me, more than the villains, but if I were to be put to work for them, then all of my creativity would be stifled. I wouldn't be able to make inventions in they way I would like because of their ridiculous rules.” Flug opened his eyes and stared at the floor. “And if someone like White Hat is asked to find me? I'm guessing that he could easily find me here. I believe he would be one of the first choices for heroes to be asked to look into my disappearance. That’s what it sounded like in the news, anyway.” Flug twisted to the side to look Black Hat in the eye. “You know him, don't you? He was the one you chased down in the catacombs, right?  
  
“I know him. Or I thought I did.” Black Hat paused with his hands on Flug’s shoulders, his voice rather reluctant. “I will need to gather my thoughts to better explain. There is...much history between us...”   
  
“That’s fine. I just...right now, I don’t know what to do about this situation.” Flug took the deity’s answer for what it was. If and when Black Hat wanted to say anything more on the subject, that was up to him. “All I feel I can do right now is stay out of sight. Check on the supplies I have here in the bunker. I’m hoping that something will come to me. It’s frustrating to be unable to think of a solution.”

”I am here to help guide you. That is one of the reasons I wanted to accompany you.” Black Hat told Flug. “As to your concern about someone finding you and making you act against your will? I can make certain that no others will force you to do anything, until you decide what it is you wish to do.”   
  
“I...that sounds nice and all, but I don’t think you can completely prevent something like that.” Flug knew that Black Hat was an eldritch demon like White Hat, but if Black Hat believed himself to be a deity, was there anything he could actually do to help?

”You doubt my powers?” Black Hat asked haughtily, with a quirk if both brow and ears. “I can do what mortals only dream of.”

“I’m sure you can do some amazing things. It’s just...there are some nasty people in the world who can force someone you to do what they want, regardless of your feelings on the matter.” Flug knew there were powerful telepaths and he knew of several who were villains. They would be delighted to force someone into their service by getting into their heads. To get inventions made to their specifications. Those who fell under that kind of power didn’t live for long. Flug repressed a shiver over the thought. Nor did those unfortunate few who were drugged into compliance. They lasted shorter amounts of time, their minds broken and their projects subpar due to the drugs.   
  
“I can guarantee that no others will force you to do something against your will.” Black Hat drew his hands away from Flug to face him. The deity cut open the palm of his right hand, revealing green blood as Black Hat met and held Flug’s gaze, his hoarse voice becoming serious. “You will work for no others than yourself, until you are of sound mind and able to decide what would be best. No one will be able to force you to work for them or otherwise make you do something against your will. I will remain with you, Flug, and help you find your path. I will not let others take you from my sight, unless something befalls me. If for some reason we are separated, I will be able to find you, no matter the distance. Once you decide what path you will take, and find the steps necessary to achieve that decision, this binding will lose its effect. I only ask that you keep your end of this agreement by making progress toward finding your way.”  
  
Flug was quiet as he thought it over and soon came to the conclusion that it was the reassurance he needed to do what had to be done. There was no one else he could turn to without compromising his location or wondering who of his coworkers were in his ex-boss’s pockets. And right now, it wasn’t his soul that Black Hat was asking for. Had he not been thinking he was a deity, Flug had a feeling Black Hat would have asked for more than he would give.

Best take a gift when offered to him without any terrible repercussions.

Flug slowly reached out with his right hand to accept Black Hat’s bloody one. The scientist winced as teeth nipped at his hand from on Black Hat’s palm. The deity held fast, preventing the scientist from drawing back as he held Flug’s gaze.  
  
"It will be as promised, until the terms are fulfilled." The demon said softly, before letting go of the scientist’s hand, and healing over the wound he had caused. Black Hat sealed off his own wound by licking it with serpentine tongue. "Now, get on you belly, so that I may continue with the massage. You are too tense to be able to think of the future."  
  
Flug hesitated but only for a moment. The deity had promised him essentially that all would be well. 

And a massage? 

That sounded very nice for his rattled nerves. Flug made the decision to go ahead with the massage edespite the fact that Black Hat was naked. It helped immensely that the deity showed no outward signs of sexual interest in the scientist.

Flug took a breath and let it out before he complied with the deity's request, and settled on his stomach on the couch. Flug let out a splutter when Black Hat crouched over him.

Maybe...maybe this was a bit too much right now and-

The moment those hands kneaded into his very achy muscles?

Flug suddenly didn't give a shit that a naked demon was settled over him.

Black Hat’s fingers went from the scientist’s neck, and then wound their way down to Flug’s shoulders, arms and legs. The demon worked at loosening up tense muscles that had Flug sinking into the couch with a faint whimper of pleasure.  
  
It felt so, so good.

So nice, in fact, that Flug began to doze off just a little bit. Flug was so relaxed for the first time in a long while, right up until Black Hat decided to flip him over onto his back.

Flug immediately froze up over the sight of Black Hat looming over him. Despite the fact that the tentacke-like cock was limp, it was still unexpectedly arousing to be in this position. The scientist couldn't help but squirm a little over the way his dick was beginning to stain against the front of his pants.  
  
Black Hat, for his part, didn't seem to notice Flug’s sudden embarrassment as he worked on the front of the scientist’s shoulders with a look of concentration. The deity seemed to be determined to remove any and all of the knots in order to make Flug feel better. For the scientist to become less tense and anxious.  
  
Flug closed his eyes as he became more and more aware of his erection, fidgeting now and again.

Black Hat continued on with the massage, saying nothing of the scientist’s predicament. Once the demon finished with Flug’s legs, one of Black Hat’s hands rested on the scientist’s shoulders.

Flug shivered a little as the deity’s other hand touched the paper bag lightly.

“I would like to get to the rest of your head. You are likely tense there as well, with all of those wandering thoughts and many worries.”   
  
Flug thought quickly.

Black Hat hadn’t just wrenched the paper bag off his head. The deity was asking if it was all right.

Flug frowned a little, aware of the hand on his shoulder. It sounded like he could say no, but then again...he supposed that if Black Hat was serious about protecting him, and staying with him, then Flug should be able to extend a little trust.

"You do not have to remove your mask if you are not uncomfortable doing so.” Black Hat added in a quieter tone. “I can sense that you are unhappy.” 

“It...it’s fine. I can take it off.” Flug said, unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice. “But only in the house. I’ve tried my best to keep from revealing my face to heroes or villains.”  
  
“Once I have finished, you can place the mask back on, if it will reassure you.” Black Hat said. “I will not betray your trust and will say nothing of what I happen to see.”  
  
“I...I might leave it off for a little while. This cabin is very secluded.” Flug said as he cautiously removed his goggles, and then the paper bag. Flug held perfectly still as Black Hat curiously ran his fingers through his short, copper tinted hair. Flug's blue eyes watched the deity warily.

Black Hat showed no outward reaction but for a quick once over of Flug's face.

The scientist was distracted by those clawed fingers as soon as they began to massage his scalp. Flug really hadn't noticed that his head was so tense. He'd apparently even been clenching his jaw when the pad of Black Hat’s fingers brushed past. Flug's erection hadn't flagged in the least bit this whole time, but the scientist was so relaxed by the time Black Hat was finished, he couldn’t care less. Nor did Flug protest the way Black Hat drew him up and settled him onto his lap.

Cuddling with an ancient being while they rumbled happily away and looped their tail around your waist was a bizarre yet rather comforting experience for Flug.

“You still smell a bit anxious, but only a little now.” Black Hat commented after he sniffed Flug’s hair. The deity then drew back and dipped his fingers reassuringly into Flug’s shoulders, to press down on the muscles that were bunching up. “It seems that you are in need of more of a distraction. So explain to me the moving pictures. How are those mortals able to dwell so small within that rectangular box?”  
  
“They’re not actually inside of the television. It’s being broadcasted and my TV picks up the signal for me to watch the programs.” Flug was preoccupied over the fact that he didn't feel anything bumping into his backside from where he was seated on Black Hat’s lap. The scientist needed a better distraction. And then it hit him.

Airplanes.

That was perfect.

”You remember the plane you saw while flying here?” Flug asked.

”Yes.” Black Hat said, the rumble deep in his chest growing louder as he cuddled Flug closer to him.

Was the deity _purring_?

”The planes aren’t sentient.” Flug said, desperately trying to ignore how nice it felt to have someone holding him without the intention to harm him. The rumbling purring that he felt against his body was also very relaxing. “Larger airplanes were designed to carry a lot of passengers from one destination to another.” Flug found himself settling into Black Hat’s embrace, feeling rather safe as the the deity’s hands gently pet his arms. “A person pilots the plane, along with the co-pilots. I...I used to pilot a smaller plane, on my own. I miss it but no one would allow me near an airplane once I started to work in the neutral zone.

“These planes...they truly do not devour the souls within their bellies?” Black Hat asked, sounding incredulous.

“No, they don’t. I...oh, I know! I can show you the blueprints of airplanes and what they look like on the inside.” Flug slid off of Black Hat’s lap and went over to a small bookshelf to pull out one of his many books on airplanes. No matter where he chose to stay, be it this hideout or another, there would always be books on planes. Flug turned and headed back to the couch, only to stop dead in his tracks over the way Black Hat was sprawled out comfortably on the couch.

“Flug?”

No cock was in sight but Flug did see a vertical slit. Well, that answered why the scientist hadn’t felt it before. The shaft must have retracted back into that slit, making the demon’s crotch appear smooth. Flug gave his head a little shake and handed the book over to Black Hat, who took it in one hand and turned it over to inspect it. Flug smiled at the way the deity's ears twitched back and forth as Black Hat opened the book and touched the pages before staring at pictures of the plane.  
  
Flug took the time to go to one of the bedrooms and went through both the closet and the dresser drawers in search of some clothing.

Why was it so distracting for Black Hat to be fully naked on his couch anyway?

Flug wasn't sure and didn't allow himself to think too deeply on it. Sure he didn’t have time to date and sure he was always so busy that he couldn’t think to do anything other than eat and sleep once his work day was over. But still, it was ridiculous to Flug that he was suddenly so drawn to Black Hat and getting aroused over the deity’s decision to strut about wearing nothing. Flug’s heart couldn’t handle the stress over the thought of being caught staring. And what if Black Hat didn’t even put that cloth from before back around his waist? Flug had to do something about this now, before Black Hat picked up on the fact that the scientist had been shamelessly ogling him.

Flug drew out some sweat pants and hoped that he could at least get the demon to wear something like this. Or hell, even boxers. Flug returned to the living room with an armful of clothing he had taken out, and stopped dead yet again. Flug got an eyeful of Black Hat’s backside as the deity was now standing and inspecting the TV, as well as the few DVDs that were on the shelf, collecting dust.  
  
Flug knew that his face was probably flushed, and that he should look away, but his mind had other thoughts. His brain decided to helpfully inform him that Black Hat had a very nice, if somewhat flat, ass. Flug tore his gaze away in time to meet Black Hat’s eye as the deity turned around to face him. Flug saw the demon inspect the clothing with a tilt of his head, before he walked over to the scientist.

Sauntered, really, as if it were completely normal to walk around buck ass naked.  
  
Flug discovered in short order that Black Hat was resistant to wearing any clothing on his upper body. The deity was even more against putting on anything more than the boxers that Flug had been desperate to get him to wear for the past 15 minutes.

There was no way that Flug would go out to the town for supplies if Black Hat insisted on being naked or nearly so. The cops would get called for indecent exposure.  
  
It frustrated Flug to no end that Black Hat seemed to enjoy his dilemma, and only took mercy on the scientist’s sanity by trying on the boxers. The tail was in the way and had to hang off the top of the waistband. Black Hat seemed to enjoy the fabric, even if it was a little less loose fitting than he was used to.  
  
Flug can't help but smile widely over the sight of Black Hat strutting around his hideout while wearing those plane patterned boxers. Flug fumbled out his phone from a pocket to discreetly take a picture. But as was his luck that day, Black Hat heard Flug take the picture, and came close, radiating curiosity. Flug reluctantly showed Black Hat the picture and was surprised at the scowl that crossed those thin lips.

“That is not at all flattering. Do another one.” Black Hat told Flug, as he stepped back and posed, tail curled at the tip and ears flicked up. “I must look like a god to any mortal that sees me. Whatever you're doing must reflect that in its image.”

Flug knew for certain his face was red, as the way Black Hat was posing was rather...provocative. But he did as asked and snapped another picture, and showed it to the deity.

”Hrmm...better, but it could reflect my greatness more than that.”

Flug was going to die from embarrassment. Or die from becoming more and more aroused after each pose Black Hat made.

After many pictures had been taken, Black Hat came very close to the scientist to take a look at himself on the screen. This time, Black Hat was satisfied with what he saw.

”This one. Keep this one.” The deity said with a pleased curl of his lip. Black Hat seemed to preen over his appearance. “It is the closest a mortal will get to the an in person meeting with one such as myself.”

Flug dearly wanted to go lock himself in a bedroom and take care of his dick, but Black Hat was still too close. And if he had a good sense of smell, surely Black Hat could tell that Flug was a little more than worked up over the unexpected photo shoot. As Flug got out of the camera mode of his phone, he wondered if Black Hat knew that all of the photos were saved and not just the one he found worthy of his image.

Flug found them all _very_ worthy of being viewed more than once.

...maybe several times.

”I find your scent rather...intriguing, mortal.” Black Hat was suddenly very close, and his eye bored into Flug’s as he ran a hand down the side of the chair from where Flug had seated himself. “It is not a scent I usually sense from a mortal when they are in my presence.”

Flug leaned backward in the chair as Black Hat loomed over him closer, wearing a toothy smile as the deity’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips slowly.

Oh dear.

Perhaps Black Hat had noticed Flug staring at him after all.

“Um...that...I, uh...” Flug fumbled for the cabinet near the chair, even as Black Hat let out a low thrumming purr as his hands scratched the chair on either side of Flug’s head.

”It is a rather...enticing scent.” Black Hat purred.

“Here.” Flug grabbed a puzzle cube and held it out to the demon, nearly throwing it into Black Hat’s hands. Flug shivered involuntarily as Black Hat took the cube his from his hand. But instead of just taking it like a normal person, Black Hat took the cube with a faint caress of his fingers against the scientist’s own.

The heated moment was broken the moment Black Hat because focused on the puzzle cube. The deity sat down on the floor to stare at it, as if the cube held the answers to the universe within it.  
  
Flug’s hand missed picking up his phone several times, his mind short-circuiting before he was finally able to grab the phone and hit record. The scientist did it just in time to catch Black Hat raising the cube up to the side of his head, near a lowered ear.  
  
“What secrets do you hold?” Black Hat demanded of the cube. “What purpose do you serve?”  
  
Flug shook more and more as he recorded the ‘confrontation’, and let it drag on for as long as he was able to, before the scientist could take it no longer. Flug ended the recording the moment Black Hat bit down onto the cube with a low growl. Flug dropped the phone and fled to one of the bedrooms as he let out a snort of laughter.

He needed this.

Flug needed to forget about his troubles for a time, and Black Hat’s confusion and interest toward the modern era was such a nice change of pace.

But on to other matters.

Flug locked himself in the room and sat down on the bed as he squirmed with discomfort. 

Fuck, he was hard.

Flug chanced an anxious glance toward the door. It...it would be okay to get off while Black Hat was distracted, right?

Flug flopped onto his back on the bed, and thought about it only for a moment before let out a slow sigh and gave in. Flug didn’t even need to see the photos now stored on his phone to guide his hands, nor did the scientist have the will to resist taking care of his damn cock. Flug hoped that he would feel better after he found release.

Maybe he should have made certain that Black Hat was properly distracted. Trying to masturbate in the dark under a bedspread, only to have a demon calmly knock on the door, was not what the scientist had hoped to have to deal with.

“Flug? Have you thought about what you will eat today?”

“Not really.” Flug stared down at his hand before he grasped his cock firmly.

Damn demon.

What terrible, terrible timing Black Hat had.

Stroking himself, Flug managed a few more words. “I’ll be right out.” 

The scientist just about died on the spot when Black Hat suddenly appeared in his room and stood by the side of his bed with an unreadable look in his eye. 

“H-Hi.” Flug managed to squeak out, grateful that he’d tugged the bedspread over his lap. Not that it took a genius to figure out what he was doing. Both his hands were under the blankets, after all. “I’m, uh...”

”You do not have any food in your home.” Black Hat said, sounding disappointed in Flug over this. “Therefore you can eat nothing.”

Flug didn’t know what to say, and really, he was trying hard to focus on Black Hat but his dick decided to take interest in the deity’s unexpected appearance.

”Cleanse yourself and then tell me where you acquire your food. You humans need to eat too often throughout the day. Such an inefficient system...” Black Hat vanished within the shadows of the room, and Flug was left all alone.

The scientist gaped at the spot Black Hat had left.

Interesting. 

Shadow travel?

Flug might have taken a little extra time in that bed fantasizing about what could happen in those shadows, were he not so damn shy about what he wanted. And if the scientist weren’t so confused over what he was feeling. A second nearly cold shower did little to calm Flug’s state of mind, but at least he was no longer ridiculously aroused. Flug took a long breath in before letting it out. It appeared as though there was going to be a steep learning curve and a big adjustment to be able to live in a house with Black Hat.

To share the same space as an ancient eldritch demon who seemed to be stirring a need in Flug that he hadn’t allowed himself to experience in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This likely won’t be a full story like Lux Noir. More like the chapters will be connected for a few chapters but then there could be jumps here and there. Then again, I thought that with Lux Noir so...we’ll see where this goes. I’m very taken with this idea so a second chapter will be incoming. 
> 
> Also, I posted some drawings on my au villainous blog demonic-black-hat-aus, in case people are curious of the design. I based BH’s design off of the Egyptian deity Set/Seth. I’ll try and tie some accurate info in but otherwise this is a just for fun fic.


End file.
